Crónicas Zodiacales: Virgo: Advenimiento
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Los dioses de la paz y de la guerra se reúnen en La Tierra a batallar... ¿porqué Shaka de Virgo pelea al lado del Patriarca? ¿Cómo llegó al Santuario? Y además, una nueva Guerra Sagrada que está a punto de ser peleada por los Santos Dorados.
1. Chapter 1

"Hace millones de años nuestro universo nació como resultado de una explosión portentosa de energía." Dijo la voz que parecía existir únicamente y llenar el vacío de la tranquilidad que les rodeaba. "En aquel instante nuestro ser fue decidido predeterminadamente, y la materia de la que estamos formados, la misma materia que hoy nos mueve a través de esta dimensión, fue creada: tan grande es la maravilla del universo."

Los estudiantes escucharon la voz de ése hombre que hablaba con resonancia mística, a aquellos jóvenes les parecía que era una voz parecida a un ser celestial, y era indudable que esa presencia semejaba el nacimiento de un cosmos y que de sus enseñanzas se generarían todas aquellas cosas por venir y que trascenderían a la vida de todos ellos y su permanencia en éste mundo.

"Por lo que pareciera un instante en la eternidad el universo siguió expandiéndose, incrementándose, enfriándose y creando lo que hoy llamamos: Cosmos." Prosiguió la voz que parecía penetrar y resonar entre la naturaleza.

Semejante a un microcosmos el hombre brillaba en medio de lo que parecería ser un sistema, y todo en uno parecía ser parte perfecta de su entorno y a la vez elemento indistinto e indispensable para su continuación y preservación.

"Luego el calor dio paso al frío y el nacimiento de planetas y estrellas, cuerpos celestes que son testimonio claro del devenir de las eras y los tiempos. Todo esto, amigos míos, sin embargo sería un evento sin sentido, hermoso y majestuoso, sin lugar a dudas, pero vacío, banal y hueco de no haber sido por el hecho de que entonces, luego de un tiempo, se escuchó en todo el universo la primera palabra, el primer sonido."

El hombre frunció su ceño al sentir que uno de sus estudiantes parecía dudar. Esa nota discordante que pareció romper con la sinfonía de la que él era director y principal voz cantante.

"¿Qué ocurre, Gurka?" preguntó de pronto interrumpiendo la lección. "¿Algo está interrumpiendo tu meditación y tu sintonía, ¿qué es?"

Todos sumidos en una profunda y disciplinada meditación tuvieron que contener sus deseos por abrir los ojos y observar a aquel que había dudado de las palabras de el Maestro.

"Hablad, sin ningún temor. Decidme qué duda se ha sembrado en tu corazón para que podamos ambos llegar a las respuestas que tu espíritu busca y desea." Dijo con voz firme el hombre imponente que se encontraba sentado bajo un increíble árbol rodeado de una docena de estudiantes jóvenes.

Gurka, de piel ébano y cabellos obsidiana, manteniendo los ojos cerrados sintió como el cosmos imponente de su Maestro le cubría por completo pareciendo escudriñar su alma. Podía sentir que tenía el dulce propósito de guiarle y de poderle llevar a un buen camino siendo él alguien que se había salido de la ruta que les iba mostrando desvelando el camino en medio de la oscuridad.

"Maestro…" dijo finalmente llevado por la convicción y la admiración profesada a su Maestro. "¿No es acaso la Naturaleza uno de los grandes regalos que El Dios nos ha podido regalar? ¿Qué quiere decir cuando dice que el nacimiento del Cosmos no habría sido sino un vehículo que sería inservible? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que esto?"

Shaka de Virgo, bello, sereno, seguro y fulgurante como si se tratara de un ser celestial entre humanos escuchó pacientemente la pregunta de éste joven. Sonrió para sí mismo. Aquel quién más preguntas tiene es el que con más devoción y firmeza busca una respuesta, pero es también quién más atención merece, un ligero desvío y sería suficiente para que el ímpetu le perdiera por caminos extraviados.

"Gurka…" dijo Shaka al asegurarse que el joven de piel morena había concluido de exponer su pregunta. "… tenéis que entender que la naturaleza es hermosa y es preciosa por su perfección y es menester reconocerlo… ¡observad el Sol!" haciendo caso de las palabras del hombre, Gurka fijó su vista en el cielo. "¿Es imponente, no es verdad?" Gurka asintió cubriéndose los ojos y volviendo una vez más su atención a su Maestro. "Y sin embargo para todo propósito e intento esa majestuosidad sin un propósito ¿de qué serviría?" Preguntó una vez más. Gurka meditó en la pregunta profundamente. "¿De qué serviría toda aquella luz si no fuera la que permitiera que existiera sobre esta Tierra la vida?" Gurka lo meditó y llegó a la conclusión que Shaka anunció. "Exactamente: de nada. En este Universo os dirán: 'todo tiene un propósito'. Eso es una mentira. Muchas cosas la obtienen puesto que se las asigna el Poder Infinito de _Alguien, _pero muchas más quedan inservibles y sin propósito: vacías y huecas."

"Entonces Maestro…" interrumpió una vez más Gurka con la conciencia de haber llegado a una conclusión. "¿Qué evento determinó que este Universo no fuera una pieza infinita sin propósito?"

Shaka sonrió levemente en su sitio, sentado y emanando su cosmo tranquilizador por su cabeza y a sus alrededores.

"Fue el primer sonido que se escuchó en el Universo lo que cambió inevitablemente este universo y su destino, Gurka." Replicó tranquilamente Shaka. "El sonido del… _Om._" Concluyó Shaka. "El sonido de la Gran Voluntad alcanzando el grado de conciencia, que es el más puro y el más grande de los Estados: la capacidad de poder controlar y moldear aquello que no tiene propósito para así crear milagros: No lo olvidéis, como Guerreros no debéis olvidarlo nunca: un Gran Poder Cósmico es importante, pero jamás seriáis capaces de ser verdaderamente extraordinarios si no aprendéis a controlarlo mediante el uso de vuestras conciencias: voluntad y poder, poder y voluntad son un binomio que deben de ir de la mano, uno sin el otro los harían seres distintos, pero no mejores que los millones de planetas yermos y estrellas estériles que terminan su existencia sin propósito… ¿lo habéis comprendido?"

Todos consintieron con su silencio y Shaka sonrió satisfecho.

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: VIRGO: 7**

CAPÍTULO 1: ALABANZA 

En la planicie verde y florida de enseñanza, Shaka de Virgo, es un símbolo de esperanza para todos aquellos que le observan y le escuchan. Su pecho se llenaba de satisfacción al poder sentir de parte de sus estudiantes esa atención ilimitada y esa fe que le hacía sentirse fuerte. Era una responsabilidad, pero una responsabilidad adquirida con la conciencia de su sino y su estrella guardiana. Él no podía mentirse a sí mismo, sabía y conocía el motivo y misión de su nacimiento: librar la última batalla del bien contra el mal y terminar de una vez por todas con las desgracias de ésta Tierra.

Muchas veces su corazón y su alma se habían llenado de pesar al ser testigo de las injusticias de un universo que le parecían incomprensibles como pequeño, pero un día todo cambió, cuando explorando su interior meditando llegó a la realización de que podía dialogar con una luz del distante pasado.

"No sois el primero en desear recorrer esta vereda, Shaka." Le dijo la voz que le habló una vez y le llenó de dudas respondiendo otras. "Existe el hombre que se dedica a vivir en este mundo con el afán equivocado: el cumplimiento de sus deseos egoístas."

"¿Buscar el conocimiento no es egoísta?" preguntó en una ocasión el pequeño.

"Lo es cuando lo buscas para ser reconocido por ello y sin embargo no intentáis transmitirlo. La semilla que se guarda para no producir con ella en un último instante se pudre y se desperdicia. Shaka, así como os he dicho que no eres el primero en querer recorrer este camino hay muchos otros en este mundo que buscan las respuestas ¿sois lo suficientemente humilde y generoso para intentar compartir este conocimiento a riesgo de que algún día seáis superado?"

El pequeño lo meditó un momento.

"¿Dejaríais de ayudarme si te respondiera que no lo deseo?" preguntó el pequeño en lo profundo de su meditación, con temor en su corazón. Hubo un silencio que le acompañó y que se rompía tan sólo con el paso del viento que acariciaba su cabeza. "¿Buda? ¿Estáis ahí?" preguntó con duda.

"Shaka, aunque yo quisiera seguirte ayudando me resultaría imposible poderos ayudar si vuestro corazón se llenara de egoísmo." Respondió al final esa voz de tono paternal y tan segura de sí misma. "Ya que serías tú mismo el que me habría dejado de escuchar a mí para escucharte a ti mismo: en este mundo no existe nadie que por sí mismo pueda alcanzar la verdad de su corazón si no es escuchando y aprendiendo de aquellos que han andado por esos caminos."

"¿Llegasteis tú?" preguntó Shaka asombrado y con la esperanza de ser como aquel ser que vislumbraba en su mente como una brillante luz.

"La verdad, Shaka es que el universo cambia siempre, y depende de nosotros trazarnos un camino al cual aspirar, no valdría de nada que os dijera la respuesta, puesto que los límites de tu viaje los marcarás tú mismo."

"Sois un dios?" preguntó alguna vez el joven Shaka como hoy lo hacían sus estudiantes al escucharle hablar. "¿Sois aquél a quién el mundo espera?"

"Yo soy el que soy." Respondió entonces aquella voz. "Mi propósito en tu mundo fue diferente al que tú estás llamado a ser."

"¿Y cuál es ese?" preguntó Shaka esperando una respuesta fácil.

Y Buda, jamás respondió.

Mientras su mente repasaba el propósito de su misión y buscaba la respuesta con ansiedad, Shaka podía darse cuenta para su propio horror, que en muchos sentidos él seguía siendo ese pequeño lleno de preguntas que al ser respondidas sólo abrían un enorme número más grande de preguntas.

"Soy un Guerrero." Sabía en su interior. "Pero ¿cómo es que con la guerra podría alguien cambiar nada? ¿Qué es la guerra sin justicia? ¿Acaso alguien había recorrido esa vereda en alguna ocasión?" se preguntó insistentemente.

"Buscad a Athena." Una vez recibió como respuesta de Buda.

"¿A Athena?" preguntó Shaka diciendo el nombre por primera vez. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Athena es la Guerra. Athena es la Justicia. Athena es la bondad y la misericordia." Respondió la voz que le hablara en su interior. "Ella os mostrará el camino que debéis seguir y que habéis descubierto que es el tuyo: abrazad su causa sin temor, recordad que la duda genera el temor, el cual puede ser vuestro gran aliado o vuestro peor freno."

"¿Significa que debo alejarme del temor, Buda?" preguntó Shaka.

Y Buda jamás respondió.

Y así, Shaka a sus 8 años, emprendió su camino en la búsqueda de Athena para obtener las respuestas de su misión: ¿cómo traer con la guerra, la que parecía la más cruel de las injusticias, el poder y el balance necesarios? ¿Cómo compensar la debilidad de aquellos que se encontraban limitados ante el poder de quienes eran los fuertes? En su mente quedaba clara la situación que siempre hay un bando de los que participan, activa e inactivamente, en las guerras que eran los que padecían realmente: y esos eran aquellos llamados inocentes.

Tras haber recorrido el mundo un año su sabiduría se había incrementado, pero para variar, sus dudas se habían multiplicado. Durante el camino había sido testigo de aquellas nociones que tenía entre los débiles y los fuertes y sus acentos. La generosidad de quienes le ofrecieron aquello que no tenían de sobra opuesto contra la codicia de aquellos que teniendo los medios lo arrebataban.

"¿Cómo tener piedad para con ellos?" se preguntaba una tarde en una región a las afueras de una ciudad que tenía el nombre de la diosa a la que buscaba. "¿Cómo poder ser generoso con aquellos quienes no lo merecen?"

Y entonces su Cosmo fue rodeado por una fuerza absoluta y que encerraba en una sola, Caos y Orden. Una presencia innegable e imponente que llenó a su alma de curiosidad.

"¿Quién sois?" preguntó al aire agitado poniéndose de pie. "¿Quién sois tú? ¿Acaso sois Athena?"

Una voz llena de paz respondió a su pregunta, a la vez que cambiaba la calidad de su cosmos a uno que era apaciguador, tranquilizante.

"Yo soy aquél que habla en nombre de Athena: Yo soy El Patriarca del Santuario." Respondió con tranquilidad aquella voz.

"¿El Patriarca del Santuario?" preguntó el niño sobresaltado. "¡Yo no te busco a ti, Patriarca! ¡Idos!" Ordenó con temor.

La voz incrementó el calor de su Cosmos y replicó.

"Tienes miedo." Dijo asegurando. "Tienes temor." Agregó una vez más aquella voz que parecía sugerir una sonrisa de parte de quién la emitía. "Dices que buscáis a Athena."

"¡Sí!" respondió el pequeño peregrino de 9 años. "¡Busco a Athena, aquella que es la guerra sabia!" dijo imprimiendo fervor en su voz. "¡Sólo ella podrá responder a mis preguntas! ¿Acaso tú la conoces?" preguntó mirando a sus alrededores, dónde sólo observó ruinas de viejos edificios, como estuviera acostumbrado a ver en su hogar en India.

"Yo lo sé." Respondió únicamente la voz tras un breve silencio y con una voz que resonó como un eco en el cosmo de Shaka. "Le conozco."

Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y su ser se llenó de vehemencia por conocer a Athena.

"¡Si Vos sabéis su paradero, llevadme a ella!" suplicó el pequeño. "Me es necesario hablar con ella."

En un breve instante que lo llenó del temor al fracaso de su misión, Shaka se sintió observado y examinado, y temió que la voz se fuera para no responderle y no ayudarle.

"¿Señor?" preguntó una vez más. "¿Estáis ahí? ¿Me ayudaréis?" preguntó una vez más.

Una carcajada que, por un momento le hizo retroceder se escuchó nuevamente. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien y bajó rápida por su mejilla.

"Sigue el camino que está a tu derecha." Respondió finalmente aquella voz, cambiando una vez más de una estertórea a una que transmitía sabiduría y poder. "Encontrarás varias ruinas, pásalas por encima y encontrarás finalmente un lugar con agua que es de difícil acceso." Conforme Shaka seguía las instrucciones, su vehemencia crecía, su hambre por conocer su destino se incrementaba y su temor le hacía sentir inquieto.

"No me gusta sentir miedo…" pensó en un momento. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Buda:

"_El miedo puede ser tu principal impulso… o tu peor lastre."_

En esa oportunidad, Shaka le había preguntado, sin haber obtenido respuestas, si debía de sentir miedo, y Buda no le había respondido. ¿Debía de experimentarlo realmente para poder comprender lo que se avecinaba? ¿Para poder descubrir por sí mismo lo que debía hacer? Hoy estaba más seguro que nunca que así era.

"¡No volveré a sentir miedo!" se decidió Shaka en esos momentos que llegaba ante la fuente natural que aquella voz le dijera. "Ahora comprendo que el miedo debe de ser algo que nos impulse al valor y aprender a ignorarlo, si dejamos que éste crezca se vuelve tan pesado que no nos permite crecer porque ocupa el espacio que la verdad debe de dominar."

El sonido del agua lo tranquilizó. Aspiró profundamente y pudo percibir un aroma que era inusitadamente perfumado. Observó hacia arriba de la fuente y pudo observar con maravilla que un arco iris parecía enmarcarle, un eterno arco iris que brillaba fulgurante ante la luz del sol y la cristalinidad del agua.

"Toma agua." Dijo la voz que le había guiado. "Lávate, pues estás por entrar en Tierra Consagrada."

El niño obedeció. Inclinándose sobre sus brazos tomó con su mano derecha un poco de aquella agua y la bebió, saboreando su dulce sabor y la frescura que fue como un bálsamo a su corazón. Luego, se sacó la camisa sucia que alguna vez fuera blanca, las sandalias destrozadas por su ininterrumpido andar y se arremangó las piernas de su pantalón para ingresar a la fuente. Y se sintió confortado. Era como volver a descubrir sensaciones que le parecían olvidadas desde hacía mucho. Miró hacia abajo y observó su reflejo, sonriendo. Le parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y maravillado tuvo que admitir que este portento se lo debía a un envíado de Athena.

"La búsqueda por la verdad debe ser una que nos llene de alegrías." Pensó Shaka observando su imagen moverse poco a poco y rodeado de el rocío del agua que caía como una cascada a su lado. "Athena, si sois capaz de traer a mi corazón este sentimiento y sois aquella que brindará también las respuestas a las angustias de mi mente y de mi alma seré un guerrero vuestro."

Pasaron unos minutos mientras se refrescaba cuando la voz del Patriarca interrumpió una vez más el silencio.

"Es suficiente, muchacho. " Dijo con tono calmado. "¿Quieres al fin pasar al Santuario de Athena?" preguntó la voz dulcemente, ofreciéndolo como si se tratara de lo más anhelado, de aquello que había adivinado, era el mayor deseo de aquél chiquillo.

"¡Sí, por favor!" suplicó Shaka. "¡Permitídmelo, permitídmelo!" dijo juntando sus manos como orando.

"Bien…" respondió la voz del Patriarca adquiriendo aquella tersura que parecía ser de una sonrisa. "Entonces pasad por debajo del arco iris, joven, y sed bienvenido."

Shaka por un momento no lo pudo creer. Habría pensado que entraría corriendo ante esta invitación y sin embargo, ahí, ante el umbral de encontrar aquello que había buscado con tanto empeño durante tanto tiempo de pronto le pareció una empresa imposible… ¡un sueño! Dio un paso adelante sintiendo el rocío de la cascada que estaba detrás del arco iris y de pronto miró hacia atrás: había dejado sus sandalias y su camisa. Se volvió para ir por ellas pero una voz le interrumpió.

"¿A dónde vas, no querías entrar acaso?" dijo la voz del Patriarca haciéndolo detenerse en seco en su sitio.

"Yo… olvidé mis sandalias y mi blusa, Señor. ¿Cómo presentarme de esta manera ante Athena?" Preguntó con un poco de pena.

"¡Ah! Ya veo." Replicó aquella voz tranquila. "No te angusties, sigue tu paso y deja atrás tus ropas, pequeño, a partir de hoy tu vida está por cambiar: has venido buscando respuestas que sólo aquí obtendrás y que no tienen nada que ver con aquello que has sido hasta ahora. ¡Abraza el cambio, Shaka!" Dijo la voz una vez más.

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz que recién se había presentado, el niño experimentó una leve sensación de alarma. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Aspiró profundamente y tragó saliva mirando ahora hacia detrás de la cueva oscura y una vez más temió. ¿Debía seguir?

"_El temor puede ser tu mayor impulso… o tu peor lastre." _

Resonó en su mente una vez más la frase ominosa de Buda, y entonces recordó la determinación que le había invadido unos minutos antes cuando se sintió tranquilo y lleno de paz, al punto de sentir una verdadera alegría envolviendo su corazón.

"La búsqueda del conocimiento no siempre se da sin momentos de temor…" pensó Shaka observando que la luz en su interior parecía extinguirse lanzando algunos destellos más grandes, más bellos que nunca. "… Pero también he aprendido que el temor no debe de ser algo que me detenga. ¡Avanzaré!" Dijo, dando paso resuelto hacia la oscuridad de la cueva detrás de la cascada. Los ecos de sus pasos y del goteo del agua filtrándose fue el único sonido aparte de su respiración y sus latidos que Shaka escuchó durante un par de minutos mientras avanzaba, cuando observó finalmente una luz en la oscuridad que sugería una salida al otro lado. Shaka se detuvo y sonrió, e inconscientemente apresuró el paso, atravesando el arco de luz que le envolvió totalmente, haciendo que por su brillantez se cubriera el rostro.

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del agua que caía a lo lejos, y el cantar de las aves le sustituyó abruptamente mientras que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que le envolvían, cuando al fin, con cara asombrada pudo observar lo que tenía delante tuvo que respirar fuertemente al observar una ciudadela majestuosa, brillante y llena de gloria. Grandes edificios construidos en roca blanca fulgurante ante el sol, un enorme coliseo al final de una calzada adoquinada con frisos y a lo lejos una montaña enmarcada por un enorme reloj esculpido que tenía como corona un edificio más grande que brillaba prometedor.

"Sé bienvenido, Shaka de Virgo." Dijo la voz de el Patriarca que le había guiado hasta ahí.

Volviéndose sorprendido, Shaka observó a un hombre alto cubierto con ropajes blancos y capa. Un enorme casco de color rojo que brillaba como la sangre y una máscara azul fulgurante como un espejo. Cuentas de varios rosarios que envolvían su cuello que estaban cerca del suelo. Ese hombre se inclinaba en señal de respeto y de bienvenida, mientras que doncellas vestidas de blanco le envolvían con toallas y secaban sus brazos y piernas ante su sorpresa.

"Te esperábamos con gran ansia, Guerrero de Virgo." Dijo el hombre de manera tranquila.

"¿Me esperaban?" preguntó Shaka asombrado sin atinar a responder. Y observó la suntuosidad con que era tratado, el respeto que aquellas manos parecían tenerle a su cuerpo, y sintió su corazón confortado y su alma pareció crecer. No podía negarlo, la atención que recibía lo llenó de un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a describir, pero que era muy placentero, mientras que la voz de su interior se apagaba. "He llegado…" dijo en voz baja al notar que la voz que le había guiado durante tanto tiempo se acallaba. "El camino está recorrido." Pensó entonces. "Pronto habré alcanzado la Iluminación."

El Patriarca, unos días después, le explicó que Athena le había esperado que llegara y que este acontecimiento se había anunciado esa misma mañana con el fulgor de la estrella de Virgo descendiendo sobre Star Hill. Lo llevó hasta uno de los Palacios en la Montaña Zodiacal, un edificio fastuoso que estaba reservado para él, según palabras de ése hombre que percibía lleno de poder.

"Athena conoce tu origen y tu destino, joven Shaka. Sabe de las dudas que te hicieron emprender tu búsqueda por ella y por tu lugar en el universo." Le dijo El Patriarca. "Y te ofrece como presente esto…" dijo el Patriarca mientras abría la casa de grandes columnas. Los guardias que le habían escoltado, ante un movimiento de la mano del Patriarca se movieron rápidamente y se apostaron como guardias, uno en cada lado, de las puertas del templo.

"¿Cómo presente?" preguntó extrañado el jovencito. "¿Porqué?" Dijo deteniéndose mientras que El Patriarca ingresaba al Templo de Virgo con paso seguro. Debajo de su máscara, el hombre conocido como Saga movió sus ojos hacia atrás sonriendo y diciendo. "Porque sabemos quién eres y tu gran valía, Príncipe." Dijo poniendo en su tono énfasis en su tratamiento.

Pasando al templo, Shaka se maravilló ante los espaciosos salones escoltados por imponentes murallas que sostenían los techos como si fueran los Cielos.

"Shaka, tienes preguntas qué hacer, dilas y las responderé sin ningún retraso: habla." Invitó el hombre imprimiendo confianza y seguridad.

"¿No será Athena quién me las responda, acaso?" preguntó Shaka con un dejo de decepción. Saga sonrió. Era un niño finalmente y él estaba ahí, a tiempo.

"Shaka, yo soy el Patriarca del Santuario. El Gran Maestro, aquél que ha recibido de la diosa el don de su sabiduría y de su voluntad. Athena es una diosa, ella no puede recibir fácilmente a un hombre, para ello uno debe de ser mucho más."

"¿Una diosa?" preguntó Shaka escuchando su voz resonar en las bóvedas del techo del templo. "¿Ser algo más? ¿Qué debo de ser entonces para verla?"

Ante otra gran puerta que separaba el primer salón de otro, Saga se detuvo recargando su mano en ella, interrumpiendo su andar y entreabriéndola para cerrarla una vez más. Sonriendo debajo de su máscara, el que fuera el antiguo Santo de Géminis se volvió a Shaka emanando paz de su cosmo.

"Athena tiene una misión muy delicada que cumplir, Shaka, una misión para la que ella te estaba esperando, puesto que es parte de tu destino el formar parte de su cruzada por la justicia de La Tierra en la próxima Guerra Sagrada contra el Gran Mal del Universo." Dijo El Patriarca moviéndose hacia el pequeño. "Ella está consciente del gran poder que eres y quien estás llamado a ser, Niño Sagrado de Oriente." Dijo Saga zalamero.

Shaka abrió los ojos asombrado… ¿esta era la sabiduría que había impartido Athena en este hombre? Y entonces Saga finalmente expulsó la calidad de su cosmo imponente por toda la Casa de Virgo envolviendo a Shaka en él y haciendo que éste retrocediera. ¿Era éste el poder que Athena había también otorgado a este hombre? ¿Qué era este hombre?

"¿Eres tú… un dios?" preguntó Shaka finalmente al Patriarca, asombrado y cubierto por ese increíble cosmo que irradiaba. Saga, debajo de su máscara sonrió.

"No, no lo soy, pero algún día lo seré." Dijo El Patriarca finalmente deteniendo su emanación de poder, guardando mucho más, pero considerando que un despliegue tal de energía era un despilfarro ante un chiquillo que, claramente, estaba ya impresionado. "Y tú, Shaka, también lo serás algún día."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shaka mientras parecía tocar la energía a su alrededor. Iones que hacían que su cabello rubio se erizara. "¿Yo seré un dios algún día?"

"Sí." Dijo Saga seguro de su completo dominio de esta situación. "Sí, Shaka… sí… _Kalki_…" Concluyó dramáticamente mientras abría una puerta más que ponía ante los ojos de Shaka el segundo salón de el Templo de Virgo, que parecía asemejar el Salón de un Trono. Una enorme flor dorada de Loto al final del pasillo que tenía bajo de ella lo que parecía ser una estatua de un ser alado que en actitud de oración parecía mirar al cielo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Shaka casi sin aliento acercándose a la estatua que reflejó su atónita expresión.

Los ecos de los pasos tranquilos del Patriarca resonaron detrás de Shaka aproximándose, habiéndose disipado todo rastro de cosmo que anteriormente hubiera despedido.

"Este es tu presente, Shaka, el presente que Athena te había reservado." Dijo Saga con voz aterciopelada. "¿Creíste que era el edificio?" dijo cuando Shaka lo observó tras sentir que El Patriarca apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro con gesto de sorpresa. El niño asintió. El representante de Athena negó entonces con su cabeza suavemente. "El edificio no es algo que tenga importancia ante lo que tienes frente de ti, Shaka." Agregó el Sumo Sacerdote. "Aquí es donde habitarás, Shaka, mientras creces en poder y conocimientos, hasta que llegado un día, puedas tú sentarte en ese sitio y vestirte con esos ropajes… ¡y ese día llegará, Shaka!" dijo una vez más Saga alzando la voz haciendo que sus palabras resonaran por el edificio. "¡Es una promesa!"

"¿Pero cómo lo haré?" preguntó Shaka observando hacia la armadura de Virgo destellar, observando para su sorpresa que parecía respirar como si estuviera viva.

El Patriarca lo observó entonces y respondió.

"Aceptando los principios de Athena y aliándote con ella, Shaka. Creciendo en poder y en propósito y aprendiendo la visión de la Guerra Justa, el que es tu destino. Y siendo algo más allá que un hombre…" Concluyó Saga en el momento preciso su frase, dejando en el aire una meta que para Shaka hoy ya era nueva. Observó el rostro del ser alado orando, mientras que las manos de el Patriarca se posaron con firmeza en sus hombros. "¿Qué dices, Shaka? ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar tu destino?"

Shaka se observó en el reflejo habiendo hecho la duda a un lado. Su destino estaba trazado, y era su responsabilidad alcanzarlo.

"Me he vuelto indisciplinado." Se reprendió Shaka mentalmente. "Una vez más he dejado de meditar para entregarme a mis recuerdos… sin embargo, ¿no es necesario que los repase una y otra vez para recordar el camino de mi misión?" Se preguntó una vez más excusándose a sí mismo. "De no hacerlo, la duda me asaltaría, y mi estado de Vanidad desaparecería: no hay duda en mi corazón, puedo alcanzar el grado de perfección. ¿No soy acaso alguien cercano a serlo?" Concluyó sus pensamientos.

Sonriendo satisfecho ante su respuesta, Shaka se consoló a sí mismo, para ser sacado abruptamente de su paz por la inesperada irrupción de una corriente de energía que le hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Apretó la boca mostrando los dientes mientras se quejaba lentamente y ampliando el campo de su percepción.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó extrañado, al tiempo que aquella energía potente parecía casi desaparecer luego de haberse manifestado tan poderosamente. "¿Acaso comienza ya?"

Shaka se puso de pie y volviendo su rostro hacia el cielo pareció buscar irradiando cosmo.

"¿Maestro?" preguntó un hombre delgado de piel blanca y cabello castaño rizado. "¿Te ocurre algo?" Dijo preocupado.

"Shiva, no inoportunes al Maestro." Dijo otra voz profunda. Un hombre de la misma edad de Shiva se aproximó. De piel morena y de cabello largo. "Las preocupaciones del Maestro son suyas solas, no abandones el entrenamiento." Concluyó.

Shaka no abandonó su postura de guardia mirando hacia el cielo. Shiva haciendo caso de las palabras de su compañero regresó a su lugar y sentándose juntos cerraron sus ojos para continuar con su meditación.

"Siento una presencia ajena a este mundo." Pensó Shaka preocupado. "Ha iniciado." Concluyó finalmente.

Una nueva presencia alcanzó a Shaka en esta ocasión con un cosmo imponente y poderoso, pero que era, a diferencia del otro, conocido por el Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"Shaka." Dijo la voz del Patriarca. "Shaka."

"Sí, Maestro." Dijo Shaka respondiendo con reverencia. "Lo he sentido… ¿qué deseáis?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Apréstate para verme, Shaka, preciso verte." Dijo la voz que desapareció junto con el enorme cosmo que la acompañaba.

Tiempo después, Shaka hace su entrada al Salón del Trono del Patriarca en el último edificio de el Camino Zodiacal, arrodillándose ante él, Shaka pregunta.

"¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, Patriarca?"

Asintiendo satisfecho, Saga observa al hombre vestido en brillante armadura dorada, esperando a sus palabras.

"Shaka, la hora ha iniciado antes de lo que esperábamos." Dice El Patriarca con tono urgente. "Ha habido un movimiento de parte de nuestros enemigos que no esperábamos, y ahora se aprestan a atacarnos."

"¿Deseáis mandarme a mí, Señor?" pregunta Shaka dubitativo. "Seguramente no será necesario el poder de un Santo Dorado para esto."

"¿Qué sugieres?" pregunta Saga arqueando la ceja interesado desde debajo de su Máscara. "¿Acaso uno de los alumnos de Shura?"

Ante la pregunta Saga espera la respuesta del Santo de Virgo quien poniéndose de pie vuelve su vista hacia El Patriarca.

"No, Su Excelencia, como sabéis, yo he estado preparándome para una eventualidad como esta, tengo a mi disposición a mis propios alumnos que están listos para enfrentar los peligros que sean necesarios."

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Saga divertido bajo la Máscara. "¿Confías tanto en ellos para que cumplan con esta misión, Shaka?"

El Santo de Virgo se permite sonreír ante la pregunta de El Patriarca y responde.

"Señor puedo asegurarte que mis alumnos son tan poderosos como los Santos de Plata, yo mismo comandaré esta misión hasta el cumplimiento de la misma." Replicó sin vacilar Shaka. "Confiad en que estáis dejando esta misión en las manos más capaces."

"Hmm." Asintió Saga ante las palabras de Shaka. "No es posible que demos cabida a impostores en este mundo, Shaka… ¡ellos son los causantes del mal que nos ha plagado desde el inicio de los tiempos!"

Shaka abriendo la boca sorprendido se inclina diciendo.

"¡Sí, Señor!"

El Patriarca se pone de pie mientras que suena sus palmas para que entrara un hombrecillo envuelto en túnicas rosadas y de un aspecto que siempre desagradó a Shaka. De bigote y largas barbas, el hombre daba el aspecto de un horrendo búho, con un ojo brillante de cristal que parecía palidecer ante el hambre de poder que el ojo bueno parecía reflejar al ejercer el poder del que lo había comandado El Patriarca.

"¿Llamó usted, Patriarca?" preguntó con voz chillona como de roedor.

"Sí, Gigas." Dijo El Patriarca. "¡Trae las armaduras que debieron de haber llegado de La Isla de la Reina Muerte!"

"¡Sí, Señor!" replicó Gigas dando media vuelta rápidamente. Shaka acalló las señales de repulsión que contaminaban a su cosmo cuando aparecía ese hombre, o cuando el Patriarca se aproximaba a él.

"El Patriarca es la justicia divina de Athena…" se repitió a sí mismo. "Y aunque a veces intuyo en él un dejo de maldad sé que sus intenciones son justas y que lo que él aspira es lo que yo mismo deseo."

Custodiado por tres guardias, Gigas ingresó de nueva cuenta en el Salón del Trono con tres armaduras parecidas a las de plata que mostraban las formas extravagantes de un pavo real, una flor de loto y una campana, que depositaron detrás de Shaka ante los pies del Sumo Sacerdote.

"Aquí están, Su Excelencia." Dijo Gigas sonriendo satisfecho por agradar a su Señor.

"¡Bien! ¡Déjanos solos!" ordenó El Patriarca sin dignarse a mirar al hombre que fungía como su mano derecha en El Santuario. Sin pronunciar palabra, Gigas se retiró del Salón junto a los tres guardias. "Estas son las armaduras de plata con las que premiaré a tus tres mejores estudiantes, Shaka. Escógelos y vístelos para esta misión, sé que Athena y yo podemos confiar en ti, Santo Dorado de Virgo."

"Se lo agradezco, Señor." Replicó Shaka ante las palabras del Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena. "Sé quienes las portarán, mandaré por ellas posteriormente." Haciendo una nueva reverencia, Shaka se da media vuelta y sale del Palacio Patriarcal. Detrás de él, las puertas se cierran con estruendo dejando al Patriarca en silencio observando aquella puerta por la que saliera.

El antiguo Santo de Géminis observa a sus pies para encontrar un ramo de rosas, haciendo que suspire con gracia y recogiendo una de ellas para aspirar su olor.

"¿Te preocupa su poder, verdad?" pregunta al aire, mientras que detrás de las columnas, una sombra que fulgura con un cosmo dorado parece aguardar la respuesta. "No debes de preocuparte, él no es tanto un dios como puedes serlo tú o como puedo serlo yo… no, él es diferente, podemos confiar en él."

El cosmo de la sombra misteriosa se intensifica mientras que Saga debajo de la máscara escucha en su cosmo el diálogo que para cualquier otro no existiría.

"Él no es más que arribista, sin embargo es muy capaz." Poniéndose de pie, Saga camina hacia el sentido contrario de donde se encuentra la sombra. "Pero es tonto, soberbio y muy vanidoso, yo mismo me he encargado de hacer crecer ese sentimiento en él, al final será su propia humanidad la que lo pierda, pero no sin antes ser útil para nuestros propósitos…"

Una voz suave al fin se escucha provenir de el sitio donde el otro cosmos brilla, una voz que suena forzada pero fuerte.

"¿Porqué en contra de ella?" pregunta.

Saga se vuelve hacia donde la bota dorada de la sombra se manifiesta brillante, y unos ojos azules que miran desde ese sitio cuestionantes esperan respuesta.

"Porque es lo que debemos de hacer, porque es parte del precio que se debe de pagar para que podamos ocupar nuestro verdadero sitio al fin en esta Tierra." Sentándose con la rosa aún entre sus manos, Saga concluye. "Los dioses estamos en Guerra, en una Guerra tan catastrófica, tan determinante, que atrae a los más beligerantes primero al campo de batalla… así como a los dioses que se dicen "De Paz y de Amor"."

Retirando la rosa de su rostro, Saga se da cuenta que la presencia se ha retirado. Y de lo profundo de su garganta comienza a reír, carcajadas estruendosas que llenan el Salón del Trono, una carcajada capaz de helar la sangre de quien la escuchara…

_Continúa…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hace millones de años, antes de que siquiera hubiera existido vida sobre La Tierra, acontecieron sucesos que cambiaron la faz del planeta de manera cataclísmica. Los océanos hervían y la atmósfera era irrespirable, hostil.

La Tierra tenía entonces un enorme océano único y una enorme masa continental que comenzó a perder coherencia conforme se fue enfriando y la preparación para la vida comenzó a darse.

Pangea se fragmentó en grandes pedazos que procedieron a recorrer su propio camino, poco a poco, adquiriendo las formas que hoy nos resultan familiares como continentes: África, Europa, Asia... los enormes cuerpos comenzaron un recorrido que iniciara eones atrás con la promesa de que algún día todos ellos, volverían a concentrarse una vez más en un mismo punto.

El resquebrajamiento de estas estructuras y su posterior encuentro hicieron que, literalmente, toda La Tierra temblara, y aquellos sitios donde grandes masas se encontraran produjeran los enormes levantamientos que hoy conocemos como cordilleras y montañas. El más grande de todos los choques se dio en lo que hoy llamamos el subcontinente de La India que arrastró su poder hasta bien adentro del continente, hasta China. Testimonio de aquel encontronazo incontenible de fuerzas es evidente en la gran cantidad de pasos montañosos en esa región del planeta.

Llamado por muchos "el techo del Mundo", un halo de misterio en esas regiones envuelve sus cumbres, su inaccesibilidad quizá, o tal vez, una consciencia o inconsciencia colectiva del enorme poder que ese sitio proyecta. Tal vez sea por ello que éste sitio también es tenido por la gente que habita en sus cercanías como un lugar en donde los dioses viven, algo de ellos se puede sentir y percibir aquí... Y tienen razón.

En el pasado se libraron muchas batallas entre seres extraordinarios, y así como todo este sitio nos recuerda el enorme choque de fuerzas que fue el encuentro de aquellos fragmentos desprendidos de Pangea, también en sus regiones misteriosas guardan varios lugares donde encontramos vestigios de aquellas guerras cruentas que libraran seres de extraordinario poder. 1

El Monte Kamet, con sus más de 7,750 metros de altura es una impresionante montaña que, sin embargo, es ordinaria entre otros montes extraordinarios, entre sus pasos traicioneros y prohibidos, se encuentra el camino que nos lleva a una región bautizada como Jamir y que es habitada por seres tan extraordinarios como el entorno que le rodea.

Jamir es un risco que, guardado por infranqueables barreras naturales, puede ser más peligroso para quien llegue hasta ahí que todas las pruebas interminables que supone su locación. En ese risco que guarda y mira, existe una atalaya de extraño diseño. Guardada con gran recelo por su Señor absoluto.

Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado de Athena, medita tranquilamente dentro de la Torre en su habitación más alta. Rodeado de una fuerza cósmica impredecible, Mu de Aries guarda el conocimiento de la técnica heredada Lemuriana de la reparación de armaduras. En muchas ocasiones habían intentado llegar hasta él, seres instruidos en el manejo del uso del Cosmo, pero que habían fracasado, aumentando el número total de cuerpos caídos en un sitio que se había bautizado apropiadamente como "La Tumba de la Armadura".

En medio de su meditación, el Cosmo del Carnero Dorado lograba alcanzar la conciencia de poder sentir aquel territorio casi como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y como todo ser vivo, sensible a cualquier cambio o suceso fuera de lo normal que en éste ocurriera.

Abriendo sus ojos de manera súbita, el gesto de tranquilidad de Mu de Aries, muestra una sorpresa que le llena de alarma.

"¡La Tumba de la Armadura!" exclama en su mente intentando concentrar sus sentidos en el alejado sitio.

Poniéndose de pie tan rápido como abriera sus ojos, el Santo Dorado de Aries utiliza su portentosa mente para trasladar su cuerpo de un sitio al otro de manera casi instantánea hasta el lugar donde sintiera aquel movimiento en el Cosmos.

Apareciendo ante dos bordes de tierra unidos por un camino recto de piedra, el Santo Dorado de Aries adopta una postura cautelosa, cubriéndose con su Cosmo hasta ser invisible ante el ojo de casi cualquiera. Observando el milenario lugar, Mu realiza una inspección con sus sentidos super-desarrollados, rodeado de humedad en forma de nubes, el sitio pareciera tan inalterado como casi siempre. Sin embargo...

"Restos de un enorme Cosmo..." encuentra Mu con su mirada experta. "Un Cosmo tan enorme en su calidad que sería capaz de cubrir el mío... no soy capaz de determinar su punto exacto de localización." Dice mientras que camina poco a poco al risco hasta llegar a la orilla de donde se desprenden pequeños pedazos de tierra que caen al vacío cubierto por nubes y en donde reposan miles de cuerpos. "Nadie se ha aproximado, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿qué puede explicar esta explosión de energía cósmica que sé que pude sentir? Y..." dice volviendo su mirada de un lado al otro de forma nerviosa. "¿Porqué no puedo ignorar la sensación de que estoy siendo observado a pesar de encontrarme invisible?"

A lo lejos, entre dos grietas de tierra que se encuentran en un pasaje que domina el área donde Mu se halla de pie buscando sin resultados el origen de aquella energía, un par de sombras se mueven a voluntad. Dos sombras que observan y que están cubiertas por algo parecido a unas armaduras. Una de ellas se mueve más agresivamente hacia el frente apretando su puño y pareciendo dispuesto a revelar su presencia que, increíblemente, ha pasado inadvertida para el Santo Dorado que, más extrañamente aún, resulta totalmente visible para ellos. Rápidamente y antes de que la sombra haga evidente su intento, la otra lo detiene con fuerza. Entre las sombras, el frustrado agresor se vuelve a aquel que le detuviera como preguntando por qué.

"Escucha..." dice el cuestionado hablando directamente al Cosmo del quien lo observa.

"En verdad que los dos tendrán su momento y pelearán, pero hoy no, no es todavía el tiempo. Abandonen ese sitio, mi Palabra Divina les doy de que los combates que tanto anhelan están por llegar."

El brazo del que detuviera al otro poco a poco cae, adivinando que el propósito del agresor se ha desvanecido, y mirándose uno al otro como con pena, se vuelven, abandonando ese puesto de vigilancia para emprender su camino y cumplir la orden de aquella voz lejana que les hablara, dejando atrás al Carnero Dorado...

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: VIRGO: EL ADVENIMIENTO**

**Capítulo 2: Dioses y Niños**

El Camino Zodiacal en el Santuario, es, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio de donde se origina todo, construido a lo largo de su camino se encuentran diseminadas las Doce Casas de los Signos en el mismo orden que el Sol transita dicho camino en los Cielos. Una a una, conforme se van avanzando, van ascendiendo hasta llegar al Palacio Papal que guarda la entrada en la cumbre de la Montaña al sitio más sagrado de todo el Santuario: El Templo de Athena.

Poca gente tiene realmente un acceso a dichos lugares, particularmente porque, de no contar con la autorización del Patriarca, los caminos se cierran ante la guardia permanente que montan los Santos Dorados de Athena, los máximos y más fuertes guerreros de la Diosa que son honrados con las Armaduras más poderosas de toda la Orden. Como la arquitectura del sitio lo atestigua, el lugar en donde el Templo de Athena se encuentra no es gratuito, puesto que defender un sitio alto es siempre una ventaja ante los ataques, más si se encuentra resguardada por los doce gladiadores dispuestos a entregar hasta su último hálito de vida en la defensa de su Diosa. No es por tanto fácil hallar a alguien que, en un intento agresivo logre traspasar la defensa en orden ascendente, pero más difícil aún es encontrar a un Santo Dorado que abandone su Casa para visitar otra.

Con respeto absoluto, los dos centinelas que guardan la entrada en la Casa de Virgo, se inclinan ante la llegada de uno de los hombres poderosos del Santuario. Su paso por aquí no es desconocido, aunque es uno de los seres más temidos dentro de toda el área que constituye el refugio de los benditos de Athena. De largo cabello azulado que es coronado por el casco de su armadura, un casco de diseño extraordinario que se extiende formando lo que parecería un largo aguijón y que revela indudable, el por qué su portador es tan temido. Sus ojos observan el diseño de la Casa de Virgo, notando que el Cosmo que la rodea y la guarda que se abre a su paso, habiendo reconocido al visitante y que parece conducirle al ala central, donde encuentra, en el gran salón, meditando al habitante de esta Casa, sentado en posición de Flor de Loto. El visitante detiene su paso respetuoso desde la gran puerta, esperando la autorización del Santo de la Vírgen.

"Bienvenido seas, Milo de Escorpión, que Niké te corone." Ofrece a manera de saludo Shaka de Virgo interrumpiendo su meditación. "Pasad, por favor."

El Escorpión Dorado comienza entonces su paso tranquilo, haciendo resonar el sonido de sus botas en el amplio Salón, aproximándose hasta donde Shaka se encuentra descendiendo del sitio donde mantuviera su postura de meditación.

"Que Niké te corone a ti también, Shaka." Responde Milo al llegar ante el Santo de Virgo, haciendo una leve inclinación de su cabeza a manera de saludo.

"¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Santo de Athena?" pregunta Shaka más por cortesía, pues no ignora los motivos que puedan haber llevado al Verdugo Dorado hasta aquel sitio.

"Como es usual..." comienza Milo su respuesta. "... Vengo hasta a ti para hacerte algunas preguntas, supongo que lo habrás ya sabido, y tu cercanía al Gran Maestro me hace confiar en tus respuestas."

Shaka sonríe.

"¿Qué deseáis saber, Escorpión?" pregunta el Santo Dorado de Virgo conservando ésa sonrisa que, por momentos, desconcertaba a Milo, no pudiendo definir si era una sonrisa de gusto o de condescendencia de Shaka.

"Se ha comenzado a decir en El Santuario acerca de tres armaduras de Plata que el Santo Señor te ha ofrecido para tus discípulos y que esto se está dando en el marco del inicio de una Guerra Sagrada."

Shaka da dos pasos hacia delante conservando su sonrisa y responde:

"Milo, ¿porqué insistís en prestar oídos a los rumores del Santuario?" pregunta con voz tranquila. El Escorpión Dorado baja la vista ante este cuestionamiento. "Siempre tan atento a lo que se dice, Escorpión, a pesar tuyo, ¿no es cierto?" Milo permanece con la cabeza gacha ante esta respuesta. "¿Acaso es posible que no hayáis detectado la presencia enorme de aquel Cosmo que cubrió La Tierra hace un par de días, Milo?" pregunta Shaka.

"Pude sentirlo, en efecto... y supuse que eso sería suficiente para poner a todo el Santuario en estado de alerta, por un momento pensé que..."

"Que seríais tú el llamado, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Shaka. Un tenso silencio cae entre los dos ante este nuevo cuestionamiento del Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"¿Por qué sigo viniendo con Shaka a pesar de sus preguntas incómodas?" se preguntó por un momento el Escorpión Dorado. "¿Será acaso porque siento que es el único que acepta mi naturaleza?"

"Disculpad mis preguntas, Milo." Parece responder a sus preguntas mentales Shaka. "Supongo que es difícil para mí hacer a un lado mi propia naturaleza." Agrega.

"Shaka, sabes que admiro tu sinceridad conmigo y tu sabiduría la respeto, no hay nada que tenga que disculpar." Agrega el joven de cabellos azules.

Shaka sonríe con sinceridad y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Milo que lo observa asombrado.

"¡Sois un hombre noble, Milo de Escorpión, hay tanto que aprender de ti!" exclama Shaka de Virgo. Milo permanece callado sin acertar a responder a esas palabras deferentes. "Tú mismo habéis comentado sobre mi cercanía con el Santo Padre, Escorpión, y es por eso que me llamó, para hablar al respecto de aquel Cosmo que todos pudimos sentir, Su Santidad parece preocupado y requirió mi ayuda."

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Milo de Escorpión comenta.

"¿Tan preocupado está como para pedir la intervención de un Santo Dorado?"

"Así de preocupado." Afirma Shaka al comentario de su compañero de Orden. "Sin embargo tranquilicé a Su Santidad al ofrecerle comandar esta misión pero que sea realizada por mis discípulos."

"Entiendo." Responde el joven de cabellos azules. "Pero, dime, Shaka... ¿haber mandado a los discípulos de Shura no habría sido lo más conveniente? Supongo que dos o tres Santos de Plata podrían haber realizado la tarea eficientemente."

"Shura no tiene discípulos, amigo mío." Responde Shaka con tranquilidad. "Sí, en efecto, sus alumnos son poderosos, los Santos de Plata de la Orden de Athena, sin embargo, existe una diferencia vital entre ellos y mis discípulos."

Milo observa a Shaka esperando a que éste concluya su discurso.

"Mi Cosmo." Concluye el Santo Dorado de Virgo al fin. "Los alumnos de Shura son jóvenes poderosos, pero la fuerza a la que nos enfrentaremos no parece ser a la que ellos estén preparados, los jóvenes que vestiré con las armaduras que el Santo Padre ha mandado a hacer para mis discípulos explícitamente, son personas que cuentan con mis enseñanzas y que por ende, contarán con mi protección directa."

El Escorpión Dorado aprieta sus puños ante estas palabras del Santo de Virgo.

"Shaka, con el debido respeto, pero los Santos contamos con la protección de Nuestra Señora de los Ojos Grises, ¿no consideras que sus acciones pueden ser tomadas por ella como un acto de soberbia?" Pregunta Milo mostrándose ofendido por las aseveraciones dichas por el Santo de Virgo.

Shaka escucha la pregunta y en su interior un leve rastro de molestia lo carcome. ¿Será acaso un acto de soberbia? ¿Por qué le cuestionaba aquel hombre de esta forma cuando ni siquiera lo lograba comprender a él del todo?

"¿Pensáis tú que los actos de Su Santidad no llevan ya en sí la aprobación de Nuestra Señora, Milo?" pregunta Shaka finalmente atacando para defenderse. "¿No sería éste cuestionamiento vuestro un acto de verdadera soberbia, Escorpión?"

Shaka vuelve su rostro con eternos ojos cerrados a Milo, quien lo observa fijamente. Indudablemente un momento tenso de confrontación incómodo para ambos.

"Tienes razón, Shaka, soy yo quien debe de ofrecer ahora disculpas." Responde finalmente el Escorpión Dorado cediendo a su postura, pero en su interior, convencido de que el acto en sí encierra un dejo de soberbia por parte de los involucrados.

Sonriendo, más satisfecho por su victoria en el argumento, Shaka responde con tranquilidad:

"Y ahora soy yo el que os dice: 'No hay nada que disculpar', comprendo tu punto y os aseguro que no será algo que tenga mayores consecuencias, después de todo tú y yo, somos amigos." Concluye Shaka aún molesto y recurriendo a la amenaza.

Interrumpiendo el momento, las puertas del Gran Salón Central de la Casa de Virgo se abren revelando del otro lado a tres jóvenes con la marca del tercer ojo sobre su frente.

"¡Maestro, hemos venido hasta aquí...!" dice el joven moreno de cabellos largos rojos que al encontrar a Shaka con compañía guarda silencio rápidamente. "¡Disculpa, Maestro, no sabía que estabas ocupado!"

"No os preocupéis, Ágora, no interrumpís nada, pasad tú y los demás." Responde Shaka con su tono impersonal y volviéndose a Milo pregunta. "Les armaré en estos momentos, Milo, ¿te quedáis para la ceremonia?"

Milo observa a Shaka sintiendo que su molestia se incrementa conforme pasa el tiempo. Finalmente, y tras un momento responde.

"No, me parece que esto es algo que deben de hacer ustedes en privado, me retiro y te agradezco, Shaka, por tu tiempo." Dice inclinándose respetuosamente ante el Santo Dorado de Virgo.

Respondiendo al gesto de igual manera, Shaka despide a Milo de Escorpión, quien dando media vuelta comienza su salida de la Casa de la Vírgen con paso más apresurado del que tuviera cuando llegara. Finalmente, al salir, cuando las puertas del Templo se cierran detrás de él, Milo inicia su camino de ascenso para detenerse a observar el edificio.

"¿Y serás tú el que ha elegido a quienes porten esas armaduras y les cubras con tu presencia?" pregunta en su mente molesto. "¿Por qué el Patriarca hace esto? ¿No se da cuenta que por ello tú eres como eres? Es una burla no sólo a Athena, sino a todos los Santos que habitamos este lugar y logramos nuestro nombramiento a base de sudor y sangre. Aunque ciertamente, ¿cómo podrías tú entender todo eso, cuando no tuviste que pasar por todo lo que los demás hicimos?" Se pregunta cada vez más enojado e iniciando su camino hacia su Casa más arriba en la Colina con paso firme y apresurado.

Dentro de la Casa de la Vírgen, ingresando al Salón de pisos brillantes, los tres discípulos de Shaka se postran ante el Santo Dorado.

"Ágora, Shiva, Gurka..." dice Shaka con voz solemne. "Vosotros tres sois mis discípulos más prominentes, es por ello que he decidido honrarles con el nombramiento de Santos y regalarles estas armaduras como prueba indiscutible de su valía entre todos aquellos quienes me siguen."

"Maestro..." dice Ágora tomando la iniciativa. "¡No le defraudaremos, nos sentimos honrados con sus palabras!" Sus manos, sudorosas y llenas de ansiedad son el reflejo físico del estado anímico que muestran sus palabras.

Shaka asiente satisfecho.

"¡Para ti, Ágora, la armadura de la Flor del Loto, recibidla y portadla!" responde abriendo los brazos de manera dramática. Usando sus poderes mentales, Shaka de Virgo mueve la armadura que se posa delante del joven moreno de cabellos rojos, quien al ponerse de pie, estalla su energía cósmica para cubrirse con la insignia otorgada por su Maestro.

Shiva y Gurka lo observan todo desde sus sitios, maravillados ante el prodigio y el poder emanado en ése simple gesto.

"Para ti, Shiva..." dice Shaka moviendo ahora sus brazos tranportando una armadura de color azulado. "Es la Armadura del Pavo Real. Recibidla y recorred el Mundo propagando mi mensaje."

Poniéndose de pie, Shiva abre sus brazos y cierra sus ojos para ser bañado del Cosmo de su Maestro, quien magnifica el suyo propio; y nuevamente, un estallido de luz se propaga por el Salón mientras es cubierto por aquella armadura que lo hace sentir lleno de poder.

"Maestro, mi vida es tuya, cuenta conmigo." Responde Shiva finalmente. Quien camina hacia Ágora con una sonrisa de satisfacción que es respondida por el otro de vuelta.

"Gurka, tomad la armadura de la Campana. ¡Cubridte con ella y luchad contra mis enemigos y los de Athena!" Agrega Shaka una vez más, moviendo la armadura restante de color amarillento y quien cubre al joven de cabello ébano y ojos del color de la obsidiana.

El joven puede sentir el poder que le rodea y observa sus manos, asombrado. Sintiendo aquella explosión que le recubre, Gurka piensa que sería el momento más feliz de su vida, y sin embargo, algo en su interior lo hace sentir incompleto.

"Maestro, agradezco esta distinción, y usaré este poder para proteger el Mundo en donde gobierna Nuestra Diosa siguiendo sus divinas órdenes." Responde con una reverencia y aproximándose respetuosamente hasta donde los otros dos nombrados se encuentran, quiénes lo miran con gesto de desaprobación ante las palabras referidas.

"Shiva, Ágora, Gurka, vosotros tres han recibido todos éstos regalos, recibirán de mí además la promesa de que al lugar al que ustedes fueren, mi cosmo os acompañará siempre hasta el fin de sus días."

"¡Maestro!" exclaman Shiva y Ágora bajando sus cabezas. "¡Es un honor el poder realizar su misión!"

"Maestro..." se escucha la voz de Gurka, quien llama la atención de los tres hombres. "Soy muy feliz por éste acontecimiento, dime, ¿será posible que sea tu voluntad el que podamos ayudar a los infortunados que sufren a causa de los desastres naturales que se han presentado en el mundo en estos días, Señor?" Pregunta con voz esperanzada. "¡Quiero ayudarles!"

Shaka le observa, y aún sensible por su encuentro ante Milo, responde.

"Gurka, al haber sido elegido para portar esa armadura vuestra misión ha cambiado." Dice con voz firme. "¿No os he dicho en incontables ocasiones que la nuestra es una que trasciende todos estos acontecimientos? Os he enseñado que la pregunta que siempre debemos de hacer es acerca del propósito, y si seguís la vereda que os he mostrado podréis comprender cuál es la pregunta que ahora deberíais de estarte haciendo: '¿Qué puedo hacer para detener ese sufrimiento para que no vuelva a ocurrir?'" Gurka calla ante las palabras de su Maestro. "Tranquiliza tu corazón, Gurka, puesto que ayudarás que prevenir que las causas detrás de esos desastres de los que hablas vuelva a causar más daño."

"¡Sí, Maestro!" responde Gurka humildemente bajando una vez más la cabeza, mientras que Shiva y Ágora se miran uno al otro reprobando la conducta de su compañero.

Shaka asciende a su trono de Flor de Loto y comenzando a levitar en meditación guarda silencio. Gurka observa a Shaka y vuelve su mirada hacia sus compañeros quienes lo observan con gesto de reproche.

"Maestro..." dice el Cosmo de Shaka proyectándose más allá del Templo de Virgo. "Maestro... he aquí que ya tengo a mis elegidos, decidme el sitio al que tengo que mandarles para poder realizar vuestra Voluntad."

En un Salón lejano, rodeado por grandes columnas y terminado con un gran trono, un hombre recibe las palabras de Shaka de Virgo directamente a su Cosmo. En postura rígida, sentado, el Patriarca del Santuario, debajo de su máscara, cierra los ojos.

"¡Llévalos a 5 kilómetros al oeste de este Santuario, Shaka!" responde imperativa esa voz fuerte y penetrante. "Ahí hallarán el sitio donde nuestros enemigos se encuentran."

"¿Cinco kilómetros de aquí?" pregunta Shaka asombrado. "¿Es posible que se encuentren tan cerca del Santuario?"

"Mandálos ahí, Shaka. Como te he dicho, ese es el lugar en el que se encuentran. Un lugar que cómo este, puede ser considerado un Santuario." Agrega El Patriarca sin más explicaciones.

"Sí, Señor." Responde el Santo Dorado de Virgo. "Así se hará."

Los tres hombres caminaron sobre la riscosa zona que rodeaba al Santuario. El sol reflejando sus rayos cálidos sobre la piedra caliza que parecía que no se había removido durante siglos. A Shiva y a Ágora, provenientes de la India, el paisaje de Atenas y sus alrededores siempre les pareció inhóspito y hasta algo indeseable, acostumbrados a la voluptuosidad y la humedad de las junglas hindúes, el estar rodeados de montañas con aspecto reseco y sin vegetación, con excepción de los zarcillos, les pareció siempre una de las pruebas de carácter impuestas al seguir a Shaka. Gurka, sin embargo, era diferente a ellos en muchísimos sentidos, no solamente por el hecho de ser un hombre que rara vez se quejaba, sino porque siempre pareció no ser alguien convencido de la misión que a ellos, sin embargo, les daba un rumbo de vida.

"Dinos, Gurka..." dijo Shiva interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se había desarrollado la caminata. "¿Qué sientes al portar la armadura que te concedió Nuestro Señor? ¿Te sientes merecedor de ser un elegido de Él?" La punzante pregunta concluyó con una mirada maliciosa que terminó encontrando una de calidad similar en el hombre alto y pelirrojo que caminaba al lado de Shiva: Ágora.

Respirando con un poco de agitación por la exigencia del camino empinado, el hombre de tez morena, acostumbrado a las inclemencias del Sol detuvo su camino para volver hacia Shiva y Ágora al escuchar esa pregunta.

"¿No les simpatizo, cierto?" preguntó Gurka a manera de respuesta y sin tapujos. "Ustedes no quisieran que yo estuviera aquí."

Shiva y Ágora sonrieron ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta y el segundo respondió de manera rápida.

"Lo que nosotros pensemos de ti es irrelevante, finalmente, el Maestro te consideró digno de portar una de sus Armaduras, Gurka." Dijo con voz firme Ágora de Loto. "Aunque no puedo dejar de admitir que la razón por la que él decidió eso es una que escapa a mis habilidades."

"Siéndoles honesto..." respondió Gurka observándoles. "Me pasa lo mismo."

Shiva caminando un par de pasos hacia el frente, puso una mano hipócritamente sobre el hombro de Gurka para agregar.

"Es natural, yo tampoco me explico qué haces tú portando una de estas armaduras."

Gurka mirando de reojo la mano de Shiva la quita con un gesto rápido concluyendo.

"No me malinterpreten, yo quería decir que no me explico por qué los eligió a ustedes... o más bien, no quiero comprenderlo." Volviéndose de espaldas, Gurka observa que el punto precisado por Shaka se encuentra próximo.

Shiva y Ágora se observan llenos de enojo ante la insolencia de su condiscípulo. Ágora, controlando más sus emociones, decide respirar poco a poco, mientras que Shiva, más impulsivo toma a Gurka del hombro para volverlo a sí violentamente.

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, bastardo?" pregunta gritando. "¿Te atreves a dudar de nuestra entrega a Nuestro Señor? ¿Crees acaso que estas armaduras son un regalo y que no son un premio con el que nos distinguen de entre los demás?"

En la Casa de Virgo, Shaka medita siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de sus estudiantes, y es testigo del encuentro que protagonizan en estos momentos. Frunciendo el ceño, Shaka decide intervenir, pero para su sorpresa, descubre un acontecimiento peligroso.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta asombrado. "¿Porqué no puedo alcanzarles con mi Cosmo? Es como si algún otro poder impidiera mi llegada hacia ellos..." piensa alarmado. "De hecho, es un Cosmo perturbador, que me hace sentir lleno de recelo, temor y desconfianza... ¡y rencor!"

Atacado directamente a su Cosmo, Shaka incrementa el brillo de su aura, defendiendo su mente y su cuerpo de un ataque que le resulta tan vicioso, que contamina su alma.

El puño de Shiva se estrella contra la cara de Gurka de manera directa y seca, descargando rabia y resentimiento contra el hombre que porta la armadura de la Campana, mientras que Ágora, finge un estado de paz cerrando sus ojos pero logrando entrever el hecho que goza con malsana alegría.

Resistiendo el golpe del Pavo Real, Gurka observa de frente con mirada penetrante a Shiva quien lo mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunta Gurka rastreando cada paso, cada gesto del hombre que le agrediera. "¿Es esto lo que has aprendido del Maestro?"

"¡Cállate!" responde Shiva cada vez más molesto. "¿Ahora quieres venirme a enseñar tú lo que debo yo aprender o no del Maestro? ¡Estúpido!"

Gurka mira los ojos de Shiva y por un momento, siente preocupación. No es el resentimiento ni el odio que ve reflejados en ellos, es la manera en la que, poco a poco, como si se fuera vaciando un recipiente de líquido, el brillo de los ojos del Pavo Real fuera escapando.

"¿Qué ocurre con sus ojos?" se pregunta asombrado, mientras que Shiva le encara intentando golpearle una vez más. Un golpe torpe que no encuentra recepción más que el fuerte brazo de Gurka quien lo detiene con su mano derecha y lo sostiene con fuerza, mientras que los dos hombres encuentran sus miradas una vez más. En Shiva, con dientes apretados y una mirada que destila rencor, mientras que en Gurka, una mirada que está más llena de preguntas y de incertidumbre. "Shiva ¿qué pasa contigo?"

Ágora, cerrando sus ojos intentando mantener la postura de estar ajeno a todo ello, logra notar que a su alrededor algo extraño ocurre; y abriendo sus ojos, vuelve su mirada rápida hasta dos lugares, alejados entre sí, entre los riscos que dominan el paisaje de donde se ha desprendido arena que cae poco a poco.

El brillo del Cosmo de Shaka de Virgo se intensifica, mientras que en su rostro, las líneas del esfuerzo que le exige esta maniobra que le defiende del ataque.

"¡No logro... no lo puedo hacer!" dice en su mente, apretando su boca hasta que sus mandíbulas le duelen. "¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Entonces, de manera sorpresiva, el Cosmo que le agrede comienza a crecer hasta cubrirle en una burbuja que Shaka mantiene a raya con todas las fuerzas de su propio Cosmo.

"¿Estás preocupado, Shaka?" pregunta una voz que habla directamente a su mente, y que lo llena de asombro y casi podría decirse, que el Santo de Virgo siente un poco de temor ante lo insólito de ésta fuerza que le domina. "Hazlo, tienes todos los motivos..." dice la voz con tono meloso, una voz de calidad femenina. "Tu soberbia te ha cegado, Santo de Athena..." dice la voz una vez más, como escupiendo el nombre de la Diosa. "Has cometido un gravísimo error."

"¿Quién sois?" pregunta Shaka gritando en su Cosmo hacia sus alrededores.

"¡Cállate!" ordena la voz al Santo Dorado. "¡Y sigue observando la catástrofe que has provocado!"

El grito de Shiva que cae al suelo al ser arrojado por Gurka resuena con eco por todos los cañones rocosos, mientras que Ágora de Loto observa a sus alrededores, adivinando las presencias inesperadas de agresores desconocidos.

"¡Shiva! ¡Shiva!" exclama Ágora. "Guarda silencio, Shiva, algo está pasando aquí." Dice con voz autoritaria.

Gurka se vuelve hacia el hombre de cabellos rojos y observa que de sus ojos no ha escapado el brillo de la voluntad, mientras que, Shiva, obedece con dificultad las palabras de su compañero, pero no deja de insistir en volver su vista enojada a su compañero.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Ágora? ¿No es cierto que tú también querías confrontar a este perro? ¿A aquel que siempre cuestiona a Nuestro Maestro?" pregunta lleno de cólera.

Ante esta pregunta, Ágora vuelve su mirada hacia Shiva y luego hacia Gurka. Un incontenible deseo de confrontación se apodera de él, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, logra contenerse producto de su preocupación por lo que siente, acontece a sus alrededores.

"No es momento para hablar de eso ahora, Shiva, creo que estamos siendo observados." Dice Ágora de Loto. "Siento que todo este tiempo ha habido alguien siguiendo nuestros pasos."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Shiva levantando sus manos en actitud de defensa y mirando a sus alrededores. "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo no me he dado cuenta!"

Gurka observa los ojos de Shiva que van recuperando poco a poco, el brillo perdido minutos antes y entonces, comprende.

"¡Athena!" exclama. "Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es mi deseo el servirte, quizá me encuentre inmerecidamente en estos momentos portando una armadura, pero Señora, por favor... Diosa de la Guerra, acompáñanos y ayúdanos." Suplica en su mente, sin lograr a acertar que en esos momentos, algo en su interior parece despertarse.

Finalmente un ruido que termina por desprender un fragmento grande de piedra revela ante los ojos de los jóvenes la presencia que había percibido Ágora.

"¿Y estos son los nuevos Santos de Athena?" pregunta con desprecio en su boca. "¿Me pregunto qué pasó con ellos desde mi ausencia?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta Ágora mirando de frente al extraño, al tiempo que Shiva y Gurka se vuelven también con rapidez al sitio donde el hombre se revelara.

Una carcajada pequeña se sonríe al detectar la intranquilidad en el Cosmo de Shaka al observar el arribo del extraño. Con dificultades logra mantener el ataque a su aura apenas y sin embargo, por su mente pasa la idea de esforzarse más para poder ayudar a sus discípulos.

"La diferencia entre los alumnos de Shura y mis discípulos es mi Cosmo..." recuerda Shaka en su mente la frase que dijera horas antes al Santo Dorado del Escorpión, ahora, parte de su ser se encuentra angustiado al darse cuenta de que ha cometido un error al lanzar a esos jóvenes a una muerte segura, pues jamás pudo prever en todo este tiempo la posibilidad de que fuera incapaz de cumplir su promesa de protección. Y Shaka comienza a moverse inquieto de un lado al otro, intentando ampliar la prisión que su Cosmo se ha convertido, para salir y llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

Un grito de guerra sale de la garganta de Shiva quien se lanza, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros contra el hombre que se les ha revelado enfrente. Gurka observa a Shiva pasar a su lado de manera rápida, con su mirada poco a poco volviendo a perder su brillo.

"¡Shiva, espera!" grita Gurka inútilmente, mientras que Ágora da un paso hacia delante pero sin poder evitar llevar su mirada hacia el hombre que está frente de ellos.

En la rapidez de los acontecimientos, Shiva se aproxima a su rival cuando un grito interrumpe el golpe de Shiva quien es detenido por un ataque que llega desde otro sitio con una insospechada furia.

"¡La Fuerza del Tornado!" dice el grito que acompaña una ráfaga de Cosmo que impacta en la espalda de Shiva, quien grita con dolor al recibir el golpe y cae violentamente, mientras que fragmentos de su armadura caen de un lado al otro... ¡destruyendo la espalda de su armadura! Cayendo pesadamente, Shiva pierde el conocimiento.

Gurka y Ágora se echan hacia atrás sorprendidos ante la furia del embate y levantan sus manos preparándose para el contraataque.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ian?" pregunta aquel que llegara primero. "¿Por qué me quitaste el placer de destrozar a este gusano insignificante?"

"No tuve la paciencia, Cristos..." responde Ian a la pregunta del otro, revelándose como un hombre alto, de facciones finas y cabello largo, cubierto por una armadura de color rojo escarlata que cubre su cuerpo. No escapa a los ojos de Gurka ni de Ágora, que la misma ostenta en el brazo izquierdo de su portador, un enorme escudo que cubre por completo la extremidad de éste guerrero. "Pero no te quejes... aún nos quedan dos para ti y para mí."

"Hmm..." responde con molestia el interpelado. "Querrás decir que quedan dos guerreros para mí..." Dice el hombre cubierto por otra armadura de color rojo sangre, que cubre su cuerpo de manera sólida y mostrando en el casco, el símbolo de la Cruz del Sur. "Porque ninguno de ellos será capaz de poder resistir mi ataque... ¡Puño Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur!" grita, mientras que Gurka y Ágora sienten el aire alrededor suyo enfriarse dramáticamente y observar como la poca humedad del aire se condensa alrededor del hombre de cabellos rubios que emana dicho poder.

"¡No, Cristos, no es justo!" exclama su compañero. "¡No lo hagas!"

Extendiendo sus manos, Cristos lanza una ráfaga de aire helado contra sus oponentes que, tomados totalmente por sorpresa, reciben la furia del ataque apenas acertando a poner defensa, aunque contra una ofensiva tan rápida como una realizada por un Santo de Plata, estos jóvenes no aciertan a hacer nada.

Mientras que la conciencia escapa de sus mentes, Ágora, cae observando a Gurka junto a Shiva y piensa si acaso estén vivos o quizás muertos. El ataque ha concluido y sus enemigos lo observan con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

"¡Mira eso!" exclama Ian del Escudo saliendo de detrás de Cristos quien ha concluido su ataque. "¡Uno de los gusanos ha resistido tu poder! Creo que no eres tan poderoso después de todo... ¿o sí?"

Caminando poco a poco hacia Ágora quien ha caído arrodillado ante el poder de Cristos, observa sintiendo que sus fuerzas se escapan mientras que Ian se aproxima inexorable ante él.

"Creo que te subestimamos después de todo, niño..." dice mientras que toma de la barbilla a Ágora quien mira a Ian con ojos entrecerrados. Ian levanta su puño, al tiempo que Cristos se posa junto al Santo del Escudo con sonrisa burlona.

"Con un solo golpe bastará..." dice el Santo de la Cruz del Sur. "Y después los llevaremos ante Ella."

Ágora recibe el golpe final del Santo del Escudo y toda su vista se oscurece mientras que sus sentidos se pierden. Antes de que su mente sucumba ante el beso de las tinieblas, el discípulo de Shaka piensa amargamente.

"Señor, señor... ¿por qué nos has abandonado?"

"¡Ágora!" exclama Shaka angustiado mientras que el Cosmo que lo envuelve se va alejando poco a poco riendo con sorna ante la reacción del Santo Dorado de Virgo. "¡Shiva, Gurka!"

"¡Tonto!" responde finalmente la voz femenina. "¿Creías que tu débil Cosmo sería suficiente para poder mandar a esos niños en contra mía? No cabe duda que eres un ser decadente y vanidoso." Agrega la voz. "Ahora, Shaka, es sólo ahora que comprendes tu error..." Dice la voz que angustia a Shaka de Virgo quien se logra poner de pie volviendo su rostro de eternos ojos cerrados hacia el cielorraso de la Casa de la Virgen. "Sólo ahora comprendes que no tienes que mandar nunca a niños a hacer el trabajo de un Dios..."

_Continúa..._

1 Para más información al respecto de esto, léase la historia de la Guerra de Athena contra Poseidón en la Crónica Zodiacal de Leo.- Nota del Autor


	3. Chapter 3

Hace miles de años ya la Tierra había sido ordenada después del Caos, y después de los dioses, mucho tiempo pasó antes de que creara otra raza, pero finalmente ocurrió. Como si fueran su mejor fruto, el planeta hizo surgir sobre la faz de ella a los primeros hombres. Entonces reinaba sobre el universo el dios Crono y las guerras divinas no se habían sucedido. Ellos adoraban a su dios, y él de vuelta, les otorgó el don divino de la vida larga, jamás envejecían y eran regalados con frutos para comer, bebían sólo leche de ovejas y cabras y habitaban en un paraíso... ¡tal era su alegría, que cuándo les llegaba el momento de abandonar éste mundo, ellos no lo temían! Sin embargo, y como todos los hombres, sus destinos se regían por los designios divinos y estallaron las guerras entre los dioses. Crono y los titanes cayeron, y así, la primera era de la humanidad se extinguió poco a poco. Sin embargo, los espíritus y enseñanzas de algunos de estos hombres, permanecen en éste mundo... sí, lo puedo notar. ¡Incluso descendientes de ellos aún, ocultos entre las sombras de éste planeta!1

La desaparición de los primeros hombres no pasó desapercibida por nosotros los dioses, y una vez más todos asistimos al nacimiento de una nueva era. Pero fueron diferentes. Zeus y la Madre Tierra convinieron en ponerles bajo un régimen gobernado por mujeres y así evitar que los hombres, ávidos de luchar entre sí, lograran sus propósitos. ¿El resultado? Una sociedad de humanos pacífica, pero perezosa. Naturalmente esto no era nada que nos agradara a mi hermano y a mí2, por lo que pensamos que había necesidad de "estremecer" un poco los cimientos. Al no haber posibilidad alguna de que estallara una guerra entre los hombres ¿qué alternativa nos quedaba? Me moví lo suficientemente sutil en el mundo de entonces para sembrar las semillas de una guerra entre dioses y humanos, que culminó con el abandono absoluto de los segundos a los primeros. El planeta comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de estos actos y Zeus, harto de los hombres, decidió destruirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Entonces ocurrió después lo que tenía que suceder: que los dioses intentaron nuevamente llenar el vacío que los hombres dejaron tras de su paso.

Llámame cínica, pero la mayoría de mis hermanos divinos son demasiado miopes para admitir algo que yo siempre he declarado sin mayores problemas: los humanos necesitan a los dioses, pero nosotros los necesitamos más a ellos... _a ustedes_.

Fracasado el experimento de una sociedad gobernada por mujeres, el Olimpo dejó que las cosas ahora corrieran a partir de la ley, que para algunos es cruel, para mí es muy divertida, de "el más fuerte", y el hombre se hizo del poder de casi toda La Tierra y sus naciones. Sin que nadie pusiera un freno a su sed de sangre, comenzaron por matar primero a animales para alimentarse, el sabor les satisfizo y poco a poco, se fueron moviendo hacia aquellos resquicios del alma del ser humano que les caracteriza tanto: ambición, poder, envidia, lujuria... Todo ello combinado los encaminó a la ruta de la guerra entre ellos, con un poco de ayuda del Cielo, si me está permitido decirlo. Fue inútil que la pusilánime de Athena y Zeus quisieran impedir pronto que en todos los lugares el espíritu de la Guerra sin control y sin límites se propagaran. La muerte fue inevitable: quienes no murieron a causa de un arma perecieron por culpa de las infecciones que tanta matanza dejó tras de sí. La peste les exterminó a todos.

Hubo entonces un concejo de dioses en el Olimpo, donde nos reunimos a discutir si era pertinente permitir que los dioses volvieran a poblar La Tierra. Hubo aquellos que se opusieron, pero fueron los menos... se dice que La Guerra, o sea yo, crea extraños matrimonios. No puedo evitar reírme al pensar que entonces, tanto Hades, Ares y yo nos aliamos en la argumentación a favor de una nueva creación del hombre junto con Athena y Zeus. No fueron los únicos, claro que no. El Maestro de Athena, el primer Patriarca de su Santuario y el titán Prometeo estuvieron entre los entusiastas. Finalmente, se decidió a favor de una nueva oportunidad para la humanidad. Y comenzaron a surgir problemas en el Paraíso, ya que tanto Zeus como Athena tenían puntos totalmente encontrados de cómo manejar a ésta humanidad.

En esta ocasión, Zeus impuso su forma de pensar: no serían hombres gobernados por mujeres, pero tampoco se les daría acceso a la civilización. Les daría una vida tan difícil para poder subsistir que la guerra sería la última de sus preocupaciones. Mi hermano y yo no protestamos, podíamos explotar en menor medida la codicia por lo que otro lograra, la avaricia, la envidia, la violencia entre familias, pero por supuesto, no era suficiente. Athena, la eterna idealista era todavía muy joven pero ya sus miradas estaban puestas en La Tierra, creo que sabiamente, pensó que en algún momento el equilibrio de las cosas cambiarían y que tarde o temprano la humanidad demostraría su potencial. Pero para que los hombres fueran capaces de alcanzarlo, de manera forzosa tendrían que comenzar a acceder a la civilización que el Señor de los Cielos les negara.

Mandó a Prometeo a que creara un par de humanos y ella bajó para insuflarles vida con un soplido que les dio alma... Yo en lo personal me inclino por pensar que agregó lo mismo que a sus armaduras para hacerles vivir, ése misterioso y sólo accesible para ella polvo de estrellas. Poco a poco, estos humanos comenzaron a florecer pero seguían a merced de su subsistencia diaria, y entonces, Prometeo se atrevió a robar la sabiduría a los dioses llegando al grado de demostrar que podía ser más sabio que el propio Zeus; burlándose de él con un sacrificio hueco. El fuego llegó a manos de la humanidad. Zeus en revancha entonces decidió una vez más explotar los puntos débiles de toda raza humana: la lujuria, la curiosidad. Y mandó a Pandora3 a la Tierra para que fuera ella quien rompiera el pacto que los dioses habíamos firmado para no plagar a éste planeta con guerras, hambre, enfermedades. Zeus demostró su sabiduría cuando poco tiempo después ocurrió lo que esperaba y nuevamente la humanidad quedó a merced de todos nosotros.

Sin embargo, y le reconozco esto a Prometeo y a Athena, ésta raza humana parecía mucho más equilibrada que en casos anteriores, y no sólo fuimos capaces de crear guerras, sino de gozar también de periodos de paz. Estos humanos parecían ahora tener una disposición más grande hacia nosotros, eran más nobles y generosos que sus antepasados inmediatos. Por supuesto, todo se dio en los tiempos en que los dioses nuevamente comenzamos a hacer evidentes nuestras diferencias: Poseidón y Athena lucharon por algunas regiones y fue ella quien le ganó igualmente por cuestión de astucia... por eso dicen que "_dime con quien andas y te diré quién eres"_, supongo que las artimañas las aprendió de Prometeo y su Maestro.

Pero el tiempo, inexorable, pasó y la humanidad aunque conservó mucho de aquello, poco a poco se fue degradando hasta llegar al estado lamentable en que se encuentra hoy en día. El legado que sobrevive de aquellos antepasados ha sido suficiente para que algunos dioses les defiendan. Por eso es que Athena les sigue teniendo la fe inquebrantable que parece siempre tenerles: finalmente todos son hijos de ella. Pero otros dioses piensan que la humanidad ha excedido el tiempo natural de su bienvenida y que poco queda de aquellos que incluso, fueron capaces de luchar a su lado hombro con hombro. Una nueva división entre los dioses se dio y comenzaron un ciclo de guerras entre ellos en donde la humanidad es el trofeo: arrasarlos y comenzar una nueva era dorada de la humanidad o dejar que ésta siga su camino y siga poblando La Tierra a pesar de todo.4

Otros permanecemos neutrales: de cualquier manera parece que siempre se puede lograr lo que se desea con los salvajes humanos confiando en las conclusiones que estos miles de años de historia arrojan: si los dioses no intervenimos en la caída de los hombres de manera directa, ustedes mismos siempre llevan dentro de sí el potencial para exterminarse unos a otros.

Es así de sencillo, como saber que al día le sigue la noche y luego otra vez el día. Y es por eso que mientras ustedes, los humanos vivan sobre éste planeta, que dioses como mi hermano o yo, tendremos un motivo para existir y de ser.

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: VIRGO: ADVENIMIENTO**

**CAPÍTULO 3: CAPRICHOS Y PROPÓSITOS**

"Así que, cómo puedes ver..." continuó la voz de la diosa hablando directamente al cosmo de Shaka. "Tenerte aquí, dispuesto a enfrentarme, aunque sabes que es una estupidez, no deja de ser un comportamiento totalmente predecible de alguien como tú." Concluyó.

Shaka de Virgo detuvo su camino sintiendo que el cosmo que hablaba le hizo detenerse. El paraje que el guerrero de Athena logró captar más allá de su siete sentidos fue el de unas ruinas de varios edificios construidos sobre la ladera de un monte cercano al Santuario.

El sol ya había pasado en el cielo la marca del medio día.

"Eris..." dijo Shaka hablando hacia la diosa y extendiendo sus sentidos por toda el área en búsqueda de sus discípulos. "¿Dónde están?"

"Aquí, Guerrero Humano de Athena." Respondió la diosa prestamente. "Bienvenido seas a mi Santuario, al Santuario de _la verdadera _diosa de la Guerra."

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó en medio de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos al destello de luz que se había ido incrementando cada vez que más se acercaba a ella. O al menos, eso era lo que Gurka percibía como una realidad. Parecía caminar de manera insegura en medio de un sitio parecido a una cueva totalmente llena de oscuridad, pero curiosamente, y a pesar de su entrenamiento, no lograba percibir que existiera verdaderamente suelo, ni paredes, ni siquiera un techo... "¿Este sitio...?" preguntó una vez más escuchando el eco de su voz, mientras que la luz parecía agrandarse conforme avanzaba a su encuentro. "¿No existe, verdad? ¿Estoy en un lugar que no es?"

"Existe y es real porque tú lo percibes, Gurka." Respondió aquella voz que emanaba de la luz. "Tú has decidido que sea así y la realidad que percibes es la que tú mismo has elegido creer."

Gurka detuvo sus pasos meditando la respuesta.

"¿Quiere decir que ésta es mi mente y mi alma?" preguntó una vez más escuchando su voz repetirse dos o tres veces a causa del eco, mientras que miraba hacia sus manos que lograba percibir por la penumbra de la luz a la que había estado caminando.

"No." Respondió la voz a esa pregunta. "Esta no es ni tu mente, ni tu alma."

"¿Entonces qué es?" pregunto mirando a los lados y de pronto flotando, sintiéndose mareado y totalmente perdido. "¿Quién eres?"

La luz brillante siguió emitiendo destellos pero permaneció en silencio.

"¿Porqué no me respondes? ¿Qué hago aquí, es esto una alucinación?" preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.

"Yo Soy el que Soy, Gurka." Respondió la voz tranquilamente. "Y estoy aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda..."

"¿Mi ayuda?" Tranquilizándose y enfocándose en el diálogo que sostenía con aquella luz, Gurka logró nuevamente recuperar el equilibrio para prestar atención a lo que le diría aquella voz que le parecía extrañamente conocida.

"Gurka, ¿has aprendido que la Creación del Mundo y todos sus hijos no tienen ningún significado importante mientras que carezcan de propósito, no es verdad?" preguntó aquella Luz que bañó ahora el rostro de el discípulo de Shaka, el cuál, sólo acertó a asentir a modo de respuesta. "Esto es verdad parcialmente, Gurka. Es verdad que hallar el propósito final que cada objeto y ser de éste universo tienen es una de las metas máximas en la vida, sin embargo, encontrarlo y reconocerlo no es el final del camino ni el cumplimiento de nada."

"¿El Maestro?" Pronunció Gurka intentando darle un sentido a la conversación.

"De hecho, encontrar el propósito es sólo el comienzo de un nuevo camino, Gurka." Agregó nuevamente la Voz. "Un camino que es más exigente, largo y mucho más difícil de andar que el anterior. Muchas veces, en la búsqueda del propósito último hay quien puede renunciar o extraviarse tomando rumbos diferentes al original, pero eso también suele ocurrir una vez que se ha comenzado a recorrer el camino que pensamos es nuestro rumbo." Brillando cada vez más la luz comenzó a brillar aproximándose a Gurka hasta que pudo sentir el calor de ella sobre su cara. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos. "¡El propósito, Gurka! ¡Se tiene que encontrar nuevamente!"

El joven comenzó a gritar en su mente al impactarse contra la Luz.

"¡Despierta!" fue lo último que escuchó antes de que abriera los ojos en otro sitio desconocido.

Notó que sus manos no podían moverse, y que todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero en lo particular las muñecas y el cuello que tampoco podía mover. La conciencia regresó a su mente y un estado de alerta lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba atrapado en una construcción con forma de cruz que le tenía sujeto de manos y cuello.

"¿Al fin despertaste, Ágora?" escuchó una voz que venía de su lado izquierdo. Volviendo su cabeza con fuerza y aguantando el dolor que esta maniobra le ocasionara, el Discípulo del Loto miró que ahí se encontraba Shiva de Pavo Real en la misma situación que él.

"¡Shiva!" exclamó Ágora. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Atrapados." Respondió Shiva amargamente. "A merced de los traidores que nos atacaron." Concluyó.

Ágora movió sus manos intentando liberarse con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero ni siquiera logró mover un poco la estructura.

"Es inútil, ya lo he intentado." Dijo Shiva tranquilamente.

Ágora tras escuchar esto renunció a su intento y permaneció callado analizando la situación, recordando la rapidez con que se había desarrollado todo.

"¿Porqué nos abandonó El Maestro, Ágora?" preguntó Shiva con tintes melancólicos y de rabia en su voz. "¿Porqué no nos acompañó con su Cosmos como Él dijo que haría?" Su voz hizo eco en el edificio y en los pensamientos de su compañero. "¿Me pregunto porqué no nos mataron?"

El pelirrojo escuchó esa pregunta e intentó acallar las dudas que se agolpaban en su propia mente. Él tampoco lograba explicarse porqué había ocurrido, también se sentía traicionado por el ser que más admiraba sobre La Tierra, al que tenía por Maestro y ejemplo viviente. No podía creer que alguien tan poderoso y tan sabio, que les había enseñado con tanta paciencia pudiera ser capaz de algo así. ¡Tenía que haber alguna explicación!

Una carcajada llena el recinto interrumpiendo el monólogo de Shiva y las reflexiones de Ágora, se escuchan pasos. Ambos observan como ingresan a la Cámara donde se encuentran el par de guerreros que les vencieran unas horas antes.

"La derrota es difícil de aceptar siempre, Guerreros de Athena." Dice Ian del Escudo con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Pero el horror de la muerte y el olvido son peores." Agrega Cristos de la Cruz del Sur deteniéndose al lado de su compañero. "Nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunta Ágora gritando desesperado.

Los dos guerreros cubiertos por armaduras rojas se miran entre sí como hablándose sin palabras. Finalmente, Ian toma la palabra.

"Está bien, creo que merecen saberlo." Dice mientras comienza a caminar nuevamente el guerrero. "Nosotros, como ustedes, alguna vez servimos la causa injusta de la falsa diosa de la Guerra."

Shiva y Ágora abren los ojos ante esta revelación asombrados.

"¡Imposible!" dice Ágora. "¡Esas armaduras!"

Ian ríe genuinamente divertido al ver la sorpresa de los prisioneros reflejada en su voz y en sus rostros.

"Nada es imposible, Ágora." Dice Cristos tranquilamente uniéndose a la charla. "¿Acaso ustedes no son capaces de sentir la amargura y el desencanto de ser traicionados por aquellos en quiénes confiaban a la cara de la derrota y de la muerte?" Cuestiona. "¿Qué piensas que ocurre cuando se atraviesan ambas líneas?"

Una luz dorada se extiende por el camino que recorre Shaka de Virgo en búsqueda de sus discípulos. Tranquilizándose a sí mismo. En estos momentos su confianza no podía flaquear y menos conociendo la fuerza detrás de los acontecimientos.

"Ágora, Shiva, Gurka." Piensa acudiendo a la memoria de las huellas impresas de sus cosmos, tan exclusivas unas entre otras como diferentes son las huellas dactilares de todos. "¡Tienen que estar vivos! Jamás debí de haberlos dejado solos... ¡debí de haber estado con ellos todo el tiempo!"

"¿Perdiendo la fe, Shaka?" pregunta la voz de Eris al Santo Dorado de Virgo. "¿Te das cuenta de lo inútil que es tu cosmo en un sitio gobernado por una diosa?" Una pausa siguió para dejar que sus palabras surtieran el efecto deseado. "¿Quizá tan inútil cómo me sería hacer que mis propios guerreros invadieran el Santuario de Athena?"

"Conocéis la respuesta a esas palabras. ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso una diosa que tiene como guerreros a almas descarriadas y traidores entre sus filas?" Pregunta Shaka con tranquilidad.

"¡Já! Recibe como respuesta de La Discordia. "¡Esa es una buena pregunta! ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que esa condición no es exclusiva de mi Santuario sino de la propia Athena igualmente?"

"¿Qué palabras habéis dicho, diosa pérfida?" pregunta Shaka indignado. "¿Cómo osáis a insultar al Santuario?"

"¡Ay por favor, Shaka!" responde Eris con fastidio a la pregunta. "No tienes una pequeña idea de cuánto detesto las preguntas estúpidas. Me parece que cerrar los ojos es una insinuación de tu actitud para cosas tan evidentes y fingir que todo está bien mientras a ti nadie te incomode."

Shaka permanece callado.

"Como dirían los humanos: _touché_, ¿no es cierto?" pregunta carcajeándose. "Me parece que he tocado una fibra sensible ahí."

Esperando una respuesta, Eris realiza que de él no obtendrá un nuevo insulto.

"¡Qué aburrido!" Responde ella sin abandonar su actitud descarada. "He de decirte, Santo de Pacotilla que no hay entre mis guerreros nadie que carezca de las motivaciones necesarias para pelear a mi lado." Shaka magnifica su cosmo buscando a sus discípulos mientras escucha. "Además de que nuestra alianza es más justa que la de ustedes con esa usurpadora: ellos obtienen algo de mí y sólo les pido que unamos nuestras fuerzas para desterrarla a ella de éste planeta. Créeme, saben más de lo que quieres admitir."

"Sin embargo..." responde el Santo Dorado de Virgo. "Tú misma reconocéis que el poder que ellos en conjunto representan no podrían considerarse como una amenaza seria al Santuario de Athena, así que... ¿porqué emprender una campaña condenada al fracaso?"

Eris escucha la pregunta con interés. Después de un tiempo responde.

"¿Porqué no? ¿Acaso todo tiene que ser regido por las leyes de causa y efecto que tanto les gustan a ustedes los humanos de catalogar y enunciar como universales?" Pregunta con tono lúdico. "Creo que es una cuestión de enfoques, Shaka... y en eso, Athena y yo somos dos diosas de la guerra que tenemos diferentes maneras de pensar. Ella por su parte cree que la guerra debe de ser motivada por cosas como 'la justicia'; mientras que yo sencillamente creo que la guerra puede llevarse a cabo por el sólo hecho de poder aplastar a un enemigo, al más débil... un enfoque mucho más divertido si me lo permites. ¡Tener una vida eterna para tomarse tan en serio todo significaría una vida aburrida!"

"Tus motivos son retorcidos e infundados, Eris, y por partir de una premisa errónea están condenados al fracaso." Condena el rubio Santo de Athena señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo. "¡Acusáis a Athena de ser una diosa que se toma todo muy en serio porque Vos sois una diosa vana y superficial!"

"¿Otra vez queriendo encasillarme en el cúmulo de reglas que su mente ha creado sólo para interpretar de una manera su realidad? ¿Porqué piensas que una diosa debería de regirse por esas leyes humanas hechas para humanos?" Pregunta denotando molestia la diosa de la guerra.

"Porque lo que es universal es válido para todos los seres y objetos de éste universo, Eris." Dice Shaka tranquilamente. "¿Y porqué habría de evitar hacerlo cuando Vos en vuestra conversación conmigo hicisteis lo mismo con los dioses y los humanos? ¿O ya olvidasteis las conclusiones que 'miles de años de historia' te han llevado a creer como ciertas?" Concluye Virgo Dorado con una sonrisa que refleja cinismo y un toque de humor negro.

"¡Insolente!" responde Eris molesta.

"Cristos y yo combatimos en la última guerra contra Hades al lado de las fuerzas de Athena." Escucharon Shiva y Ágora la voz de Ian referir. "La batalla fue cruel y muy intensa, las huestes del dios de la Muerte intentaron sin éxito traspasar la muralla del cosmos de la diosa Athena una y otra vez. Muchos murieron, pero las fuerzas de el hermano de Zeus también comenzaron a sufrir bajas. Es justo decir que ambos bandos contaron con héroes de uno y el otro lado, indómitos, totalmente entregados a la lucha de su causa. En un momento de la batalla, los enemigos comenzaron a redoblar sus esfuerzos en el ataque, incluso los Santos de Plata luchaban hombro con hombro con nosotros, los Santos de Bronce. En esa nueva oleada de furor que acompañó el nuevo embate de nuestros enemigos comenzamos a ceder terreno. Uno de los capitanes en la lucha nos animó diciendo que Athena vendría en nuestro auxilio, y eso, renovó nuestras esperanzas. Pero los minutos pasaron y no había noticias de Athena con nosotros, mientras que el avance de las tropas de Hades se volvía cada vez más furioso."

"Ian y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma zona de combate, cuando comenzamos a observar que poco a poco nos íbamos quedando solos. Nuestro maestro, un valiente y honorable guerrero de plata que era tan poderoso como un Santo Dorado, y nosotros, éramos los únicos guerreros de Athena que seguíamos en pie resistiendo el embate en uno de los frentes de combate. Nos animó en varias ocasiones mientras que Cristos y yo clamamos al cielo por la ayuda de la diosa Athena. Nuestro maestro nos dijo que debíamos de confiar en Athena y en nuestros cosmos para poder resistir, que con toda seguridad Athena mandaría a sus Santos Dorados a la batalla para poder resistir esos momentos en que todo parecía estar perdido. Escuchando sus palabras, Ian y yo intensificamos la defensa y comenzamos a ganar terreno contra números que parecían imposibles, pero entonces..."

"Entonces..." continuó Ian el relato. "Un golpe lanzado con un poder increíble surcó el campo de batalla exterminando incluso a los propios guerreros de Hades y atravesó la armadura de Plata de nuestro Maestro. La sorpresa y la inesperada fiereza del ataque ocasionó que todos nos detuviéramos a ver qué estaba ocurriendo a nuestros alrededores. A mi lado, pude observar como el brazo de mi maestro, desprendido por la fuerza de aquel ataque, había sido arrancado de su cuerpo y yacía inerte tirado en el suelo, mientras que mi maestro se tambaleaba por causa del dolor. Las tropas de Hades que seguían ahí poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse a un lado al paso de un guerrero envuelto en una armadura de aspecto terrible que asemejaba a una Garuda. Con paso rápido llegó ante nuestro Maestro quien lo observó con fiereza haciendo arder su cosmo. Lanzó su mejor técnica, que logró golpear al temible guerrero de Hades. Una nube de humo se levantó entre nuestro maestro y los enemigos que al disiparse reveló que el tremendo poder de él había sido efectivo exterminando a un buen número de nuestros enemigos. El guerrero parecido a una garuda, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, habiendo logrado defenderse del ataque. Con una sonrisa reconoció el cosmo de nuestro Maestro y le dijo que era asombroso el poder que había podido alcanzar un simple guerrero de plata como él."

"Pero nuestro Maestro era todo menos un 'simple guerrero de plata' como lo había descrito el guerrero de Hades." Prosiguió Cristos. "Nuestro Maestro había intentado ingresar a la Orden Dorada en su juventud. El Patriarca de entonces le respondió que el don de su poderoso cosmo era un regalo que Athena le había otorgado, pero que en su camino no se encontraba una armadura dorada." Cristos bajó la cabeza demostrando molestia al contar esta parte. "El destino trazado para él era otro y no se encontraba en la Colina Zodiacal a pesar de contar con un cosmo tan formidable como el de un Santo Dorado. Sin mayor esfuerzo, el guerrero general de Hades lanzó una nueva ráfaga de golpes que traspasaron la armadura de plata de nuestro maestro... y concluyó diciendo que aunque su cosmo era fuerte, su protección no. Ian y yo furiosos observamos cómo nuestro maestro caía, con su mirada puesta a lo lejos al palacio de Athena y del Patriarca... no necesitábamos leer la mente para saber que sus últimos pensamientos fueron una pregunta de porqué había Athena permitido que esto ocurriera."

"Con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de ira, Cristos y yo nos adelantamos y nos pusimos frente del guerrero de Hades. Nuestro maestro era lo más cercano a un padre que jamás tuvimos. Nuestro enemigo se volvió a vernos y carcajeó sonoramente de manera macabra. Los dos lo maldijimos y juramos acabar con él. Mirándonos con desprecio nos preguntó si la muerte del guerrero de plata no había sido suficiente para que nos diéramos cuenta de que nuestro poder sería insuficiente. Yo le dije que sabíamos que podíamos perecer, pero que sabíamos que Athena y sus guerreros dorados llegarían en cualquier momento para vencerle y que si pagábamos con nuestras vidas el ganar tiempo nos daríamos por bien servidos. Ambos nos lanzamos con furia alzando nuestros cosmos para luchar contra el guerrero, sentí que su mano atrapaba mi rostro moviéndose de manera rápida y luego un calor de cosmos que desfiguró mi rostro y quemó mis cabellos rompiendo el casco de mi armadura. Lanzando sangre de la boca, de los ojos y los oídos caí para observar como mi compañero seguía combatiendo contra él."

"Yo le grité a Ian pidiéndole que no muriera, sin valor y sin voluntad, todo lo que me movía eran dos cosas: el instinto de supervivencia y la esperanza de ver aparecer en cualquier momento a Athena o a los Santos Dorados como nos habían informado. Logré hacerlo retroceder, o eso pensé, cuando pude darme cuenta que en realidad él estaba recibiendo un mensaje directo a su cosmos. Observándome luego de un lapso, siguió defendiéndose mientras riéndo me decía que le quedaba claro que Athena y Hades no eran diferentes en su crueldad. Yo le escuchaba pero notó la duda en mi rostro y sin mayores pausas me dijo que los Santos Dorados ni Athena se encontraban más en El Santuario, que ellos habían llegado a la entrada del reino de Hades a combatir y que nosotros habíamos sido utilizados como peones en una pelea de distracción, alabando la temeridad de Athena en su estrategia. La noticia nos desoló tanto a Ian como a mí y detuve mi ataque. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Athena nos había utilizado y nos había abandonado cuando más la necesitábamos. El guerrero garuda entonces me tomó también de los brazos y me mandó a los cielos con su técnica mortal para caer con mi armadura y mis huesos destrozados. Lo último que recuerdo antes de morir fueron las palabras de Ian: '¿porqué?' y entonces todo acabó."

"En el reino del dios de la Muerte nos fue negada la entrada a los Campos Elíseos, ni siquiera nuestra muerte de esa manera pareció suficiente a los dioses. Nos congelaron y nos atraparon vivos durante lo que parecieron miles de años, pero claro... un solo día en el infierno vale una eternidad, pasó el tiempo mientras que observamos cómo el campo congelado a nuestro alrededor estaba cada vez más lleno de guerreros, y pronto supimos, por nuestros atormentadores, que Hades había perdido la guerra pero que nuestras almas serían prisioneras por toda la eternidad por habernos atrevido a levantar nuestros puños en contra de los dioses." Prosiguió Ian.

"Exigimos justicia en vano..." Agregó Cristos. "¡Cuántas veces el olvido y la muerte nos siguió aterrorizando y nos arrepentimos de nuestras vidas! Maldijimos al Santuario y a Athena hasta que un día..."

"Apareció ante nosotros una presencia diferente, se presentó como la diosa Eris, la verdadera diosa de la guerra y nos ofreció una oportunidad de ganar los Campos Elíseos, ya que ella era alguien que no era enemiga de Hades pero sí de Athena. Si regresábamos con ella a combatir a la de los Ojos Grises ella nos gratificaría con una nueva vida, con nuestras viejas armaduras, ahora perdidas en otra parte del mundo, cuando sus nuevos portadores intentaron repararlas y con la oportunidad de ingresar en los Campos Elíseos luego de cumplir nuestra misión." Concluyó Ian.

"Sin nada qué perder, aceptamos algunos sin dudarlo y por ello estamos aquí ahora." Explicó Cristos a Shiva y Ágora quienes permanecieron en silencio escuchando el relato. "Cuando los observamos cerca del templo de nuestra diosa les atacamos porque al fin tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero también nos resultó evidente que ustedes fueron abandonados de igual manera como nosotros y por ello, no los matamos."

"Lo que Cristos quiere decir, es que tanto él como yo les queremos ofrecer la oportunidad de unirse a la lucha de la diosa real que promete y cumple los Campos Elíseos si se combate a su lado." Preguntó Ian mirando directamente a los dos discípulos de Shaka. "Si se nos unen, serán libres, pero si se niegan, nos veremos en la necesidad de matarles. ¿Qué dicen?"

Ágora y Shiva sienten las miradas fijas de Cristos e Ian.

"Yo..." comienza a murmurar Shiva apretando los puños y los ojos.

"¡Shiva!" exclama Ágora incrédulo.

Caminando por una amplia nave dentro del Santuario, Gurka se mueve poco a poco buscando una salida o el paradero de sus compañeros de Orden con las palabras de aquella voz resonando en su cabeza.

El pasillo se estrecha hasta llegar a un camino que concluye al final con una amplia puerta. Caminando con curiosidad, Gurka llega hasta la maltrecha entrada y empuja el portón soltando moronas de tierra y yeso.

"Siento una presencia del otro lado..." piensa Gurka, quien al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un Salón que concluye en un trono donde una mujer rubia y piel blanca que sostiene un tridente le espera. Con ojos dorados ella le recibe con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido Gurka, te estaba esperando." Dice ella. "Tengo una propuesta qué hacerte y a la que espero que no te rehúses."

El eco de las botas de la armadura dorada de Shaka es el único sonido que el Santo Dorado de Virgo ha sido capaz de escuchar en los últimos minutos desde su diálogo con la diosa de la discordia. Afinando sus sentidos, Shaka extiende una vez más su cosmos sintiendo y de pronto... se detiene y observa hacia el este.

"¡Ágora, El Maestro y Athena nos han abandonado!" dice Shiva gritando. "¿Cómo no creerles a ellos? ¿No observas que sus armaduras son iguales que las de los Santos de Athena? ¡Ellos dicen la verdad!" Concluye derramando unas lágrimas presa de la desesperación.

"¡Maestro!" exclama en su mente Ágora de Loto al percibir un cosmo dorado aproximándose que reconoce como el de Shaka de Virgo.

"¿Qué?" preguntan Ian y Cristos volviéndose hacia atrás al observar que el muro de la habitación donde se encuentran en medio del laberíntico Santuario se destroza ante el paso de una emanación cósmica arremolinada de color dorado que traspasa el espacio y los arrastra en un ciclón que rompe también las prisiones de Ágora y Shiva hacia su punto de origen.

Sin oponer resistencia, los cuatro guerreros caen en una habitación siendo separados entre sí, detrás de una figura parada, Shiva y Ágora descienden lentamente, mientras que Ian y Cristos caen pesadamente al suelo luego de estrellarse contra un par de columnas que se estremecen ante el impacto. Los guerreros de Eris observan al responsable.

De pie, sereno, cubierto por armadura dorada, un joven de 19 años de cabello rubio y rostro pacífico les enfrenta. Una capa blanca se mueve al compás del cosmo que emite, y sus manos, en postura de oración sobre su pecho.

"¿Un Santo Dorado?" pregunta Cristos incrédulo al observar por primera vez a un Santo de Athena portando la más fuerte de las armaduras. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¡Santos traidores!" exclama el hombre en dorado con una voz extrañamente aguda pero firme que les hace estremecerse. "Sus pecados están por ser expiados, soy la mano que ejecuta la justicia de Athena, por su traición y su cobardía, merecen la muerte."

"¿Qué?" preguntan los guerreros de Eris.

"¡Espera, Maestro!" escucha Shaka una voz detrás suyo hablar. "¡Por favor!"

Reconociéndola, Shaka se vuelve para preguntar.

"¿Porqué Ágora?"

"¡Maestro, permítanos mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento siendo nosotros quienes podamos luchar contra estas escorias del Santuario!" exclama el joven pelirrojo. "Con su presencia aquí, estoy seguro que la victoria está asegurada."

"¿Han visto que Nuestro Maestro no es parecido a los de antaño?" pregunta Shiva poniéndose de pie y hablando con orgullo, dejando atrás las dudas que atormentaran a su alma unos minutos antes. "¡Shaka, Santo Dorado de Virgo, el Hombre Más Cercano a ser un Dios está aquí con nosotros!"

"¿'Hombre más cercano a ser un dios'?" pregunta Cristos, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de observar a Shaka y midiendo su Cosmo.

"¿Acaso la Orden de Athena es tan decadente cómo para designarse a sí mismos dioses?" pregunta Ian ya también de pie y con una sonrisa burlona. "Está bien, admito que ha sido una sorpresa, pero a nosotros nos protege una diosa real, nadie que esté cerca de serlo." Concluye el Santo de Bronce del Escudo poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Una diosa que jamás nos traicionará!" concluye Cristos de la Cruz del Sur comenzando a elevar su cosmos

"El momento ha llegado de verme cara a cara con el Guerrero de Athena." Dice Eris observando la escena a lo lejos con su cosmo. "Venía por más, pero creo que tendré que conformarme con uno, y de cualquier forma..." dice mientras avanza apoyándose en el cetro con forma de tridente dorado. "Jamás rehuyo a observar una pelea divertida, sobre todo cuando asisto a una fiesta como éstas con una última sorpresa para los asistentes."

Concluye carcajeando mientras que detrás de ella, Gurka camina observando que la luz en su interior poco a poco se va apagando...

Concluirá...

1 La historia de estos descendientes ocultos de la raza de Oro de la humanidad es la de Lemuria. Mu, Kiki y Shion son unos de ellos, algunos más sobreviven y se puede leer acerca de ellos en la Crónica Zodiacal de Leo: Legado. Y en la forma en como se gobierna el Santuario de Athena en Grecia. – Nota del Autor.

2 Ares y Eris, dos de las representaciones de la guerra en el panteón Olímpico. – Nota del Autor.

3 Por supuesto, la Pandora de la mitología clásica y no la chica que aparece en la Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya. – Nota del Autor.

4 Más sobre éste trato puede leerse en las Crónicas Zodiacales de Géminis: Revolución y en el magnífico fanfiction de IaN HaGeN: Cosmo de una Nueva Era. – Nota del Autor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ocurre un fenómeno curioso cuando uno ha vivido mucho tiempo: uno suele recordar y tomar un gusto por narrar aquello que sabemos y hemos aprendido gracias a todo ese tiempo que uno ha tenido. Es bien cierto que muchas veces he ayudado a que la humanidad se vaya encontrando con su destino porque son juguetes bastante confiables. Sin embargo, no siempre es necesaria la intervención divina para que las cosas tomen su camino, ustedes son bastante capaces de crear y destruir, es una maravilla heredada de los dioses, creo. ¿O será acaso que no somos tan diferentes como nos empeñamos los dioses en creer? Probablemente. He notado esta misma propensión a contar historias en humanos viejos, y pues bajo sus normas nosotros los dioses seríamos muy ancianos. Sea cual sea la respuesta, puedo asegurarte que todo acto siempre tiene dos etapas adicionales que el momento mismo de su ejecución: el causal y el consecuente.

Sí, todo acto tiene un origen y una razón de cometerse, e invariablemente, todo acto tiene una consecuencia.

Hace unos miles de años, el titán Prometeo en liga con Athena, cometieron un acto de audacia increíble: robaron el fuego a los dioses además saliéndose con la suya, iniciando en ese mismo momento la cadena de eventos que nos llevaría a una etapa de guerras sucesivas que se han sucedido sobre La Tierra.

¿Será también que Athena siente un poco de remordimientos por esto? Zeus Tonante casi siempre ha sido un aliado suyo en todo momento. Sin embargo, en ese preciso acto, su hija predilecta incurrió en la osadía de ponerse en contra de quien más la había apoyado. Ello quizá le dejó claro porque no podía ponerse a exigir tanto de Zeus aquello que había viniendo obteniendo en forma regular desde el pasado.

Los hombres no eran muy diferentes de lo que son ahora: bárbaros, eternamente preocupados por vivir y tener más y más. Pesaba además sobre ellos la condena de un Olimpo que había determinado que sería suficiente con la adoración de un grupo de animales que no fueran capaces sino de adorarles cuando no estuvieran preocupados por llevarse algo a la comida, cubrirse del frío y las lluvias, un sitio para dormir y reproducirse. ¿Qué básico suena, no?

Pero para Athena y Prometeo esto no era suficiente ni justo. Consideraban que dar las herramientas a la humanidad para levantarse de su estado lamentable era necesario para contar más con su apoyo y con su fe, que una humanidad libre de esas ataduras les permitiría madurar en algo mucho mejor.

Una noche, como ladrón en la oscuridad, Prometeo decidió escalar el Monte Olimpo para llevar de regreso a La Tierra aquello que se les había negado por decreto: El Fuego Divino que conllevaría el conocimiento. Ambos sabían muy bien que este acto distaba mucho de ser simple, y que tendría consecuencias enormes; abogar por poner fin a una etapa de inocencia no es un asunto menos cósmico que el nacimiento de un sistema solar. Subiendo por las faldas del hogar de los dioses, Prometeo logró introducirse en su morada, y ahí, dormido en su trono, encontró a Zeus Todopoderoso.

Hay quienes aseguran que el mundo es de los audaces, y Prometeo, ciertamente, lo era. Dirigido por sus convicciones y por sus principios de justicia, se aproximó lentamente hasta donde estaba Zeus, y con la mayor sangre fría tomó el fuego eterno, guardándolo en una égida indestructible, prueba irrefutable del involucramiento de mi hermana Athena. Tan rápido como pudo, Prometeo volvió a La Tierra, y sin perder más tiempo, entregó a la humanidad el fuego, enseñándoles además cómo aprovecharlo para hacer de sus vidas algo más sencillo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Zeus descubriera el engaño del que había sido objeto y grande fue su ira. Los humanos habían ya demostrado capacidades que le comenzaban a molestar y que iban contra sus propios planes, y pronto, en su sabiduría, descubrió que tanto Athena como Prometeo habían sido cómplices en este acto. Ambos conocían perfectamente aquello de lo que Zeus enojado podía ser capaz, ya que el hermano de Prometeo, Atlante1, había sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias de su alianza con Crono. Intentando sofocar su enojo, Zeus pensó que este cambio podría no ser tan dañino y pidió que Prometeo demostrara que la humanidad no se olvidaría de los dioses al ver sus vidas facilitadas.

Tomando un animal como sacrificio, Prometeo realizó el máximo de sus engaños: escondiendo debajo de las vísceras la carne del animal, metió dentro de la piel los huesos y la grasa para ofrecerla como sacrificio, preparando su artimaña presentando más atractivo el segundo paquete que el primero. Llamó a Zeus y le preguntó cuál de los dos preferiría. Ante el aspecto y el olor agradable de la piel, grasa y huesos, Zeus eligió aquello que era más atractivo pero menos valioso y desde entonces los hombres decidieron dar lo peor de los restos de un animal como sacrificio.

Zeus montó en cólera. No sólo había sido objeto de un robo, sino además había sido defraudado de la manera más flagrante. Herido en su orgullo propio, decidió jugar el mismo juego, demostrando que los dioses tienen la sartén por el mango. Fue a donde Hefesto, y le ordenó que iniciara la construcción de una mujer, la más hermosa de todas. Nos llamó a todas las diosas del Olimpo: Hera, Afrodita y a mi misma, para que la adornáramos e insuflarle vida, mandando al astuto Hermes a robar un poco de ese polvo de estrellas. Y entonces nació Pandora, "la que lo da todo".

Mandó a traer el Pacto Divino que los dioses habíamos firmado para no intervenir contra la humanidad y lo puso a manera de sello en una caja de hermoso diseño que se ofreció como regalo al hombre que la daría como esposa: Prometeo. Hermes, El de los Pies Alados, entonces fue mandado a La Tierra para ofrecer el precioso regalo. El aliado de Athena escuchó las palabras del Heraldo: Zeus le ofrecía a la mujer como regalo, básicamente ordenándole que debía casarse con ella. Pero una vez más, Prometeo demostró su sabiduría al agradecer el presente, pero negándose a tomar a Pandora como esposa: sabía perfectamente que El Poderoso podía ser muy vengativo, y este súbito acto de amabilidad le alarmó.

Pero por toda la sabiduría de la que era poseedor Prometeo, tenía un hermano menor, Epimeteo, que al observar la belleza del regalo quedó prendado. Zeus decidió llevar a cabo su venganza exasperado de no poder hacer caer a Prometeo cuando escuchó que éste le aconsejaba a su hermano menor jamás tomar por esposa a Pandora, ya que sospechaba que era una trampa de Zeus contra de ellos. Acusándolo de blasfemia contra los dioses, Zeus mandó a por Prometeo y lo encadenó en una montaña donde águilas gigantes devoraban sus intestinos durante todo el día, para que en la noche volvieran a crecer iniciando la tortura al día siguiente en un ciclo sin fin.

Horrorizado por el destino de su hermano, Epimeteo decidió tomar por esposa a la bella Pandora, satisfaciendo de paso así sus propios deseos, y por supuesto, junto con ella, se entregó su caja. Athena aconsejó que no se abriera dicha caja bajo ninguna circunstancia temiendo una trampa por parte del Rey de Dioses. Epimeteo, sin tener realmente interés en la caja, hizo caso... No así la superficial y vanidosa Pandora, quien suplicó durante años a su esposo que le permitiera abrirla. La voluntad de Epimeteo fue minándose al ir siendo dominado por las artes femeninas y al fin llegó el día en que accedió. Al abrir la caja, rompió el sello de los dioses, y tuvimos entonces la libertad de vagar por La Tierra.

En ese mismo momento estallaron conflictos en otras partes, las enfermedades se esparcieron y los desastres naturales. Muerte, Vejez, Pasión, Mentiras, Enfermedad. ¡Qué día tan divertido! Horrorizado por lo que habían presenciado, Epimeteo mató a su mujer para suicidarse inmediatamente después.

¿Espantoso, verdad?

Y sin embargo, ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo paradisíaco donde no tuvieran porqué preocuparse de lo que supuestamente no tendrían que haber hecho... Ustedes mismos siempre quieren más y más, no se conforman, así hundan la barca donde se transportan con tal de llevarse lo más posible junto con ustedes. El acto de Prometeo, el sencillo acto de haber escalado el Monte Olimpo con el pretexto de hacer un bien desencadenó en la ruina de toda su raza, y es el mismo acto que augura el fin de esta Era, un asunto que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Y el tiempo, el tiempo es sólo aquello que los dioses tenemos más que poder.

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: VIRGO**

CAPÍTULO 4: ADVENIMIENTO 

Un temblor de tierra acompaña el elevar de cosmos en una batalla que inicia en el Santuario de Eris.

"No estaba consciente de que Shiva y Ágora hayan hecho crecer sus cosmos tanto..." piensa sorprendido Shaka quien lo observa todo. "Realmente han hecho avances sorprendentes..." midiendo la fuerza de sus oponentes, el Santo Dorado de Virgo reflexiona. "Será una pelea difícil, sus poderes están muy igualados, pero al menos, no encuentro interferencia directa que esté elevando los cosmos de estos guerreros muertos de manera superficial."

Lanzándose con rapidez, Shiva ataca primero a Ian del Escudo, con una ráfaga de golpes que aún se antojan lentos para un santo de bronce.

"¡Nada importante!" se burla el guerrero en la armadura roja. "¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, estúpido?" pregunta Ian deteniendo todos los ataques de su enemigo interponiendo su poderoso escudo. "¡Mientras tengas esa calidad tan patética de golpes y cosmo, jamás serás capaz de siquiera ponerme en pequeños aprietos!"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Shiva sorprendido al ver que su enemigo no se ha movido ni un milímetro del sitio donde recibiera los golpes cósmicos que lanzara. "¡Imposible!" piensa, observando hacia sus espaldas como Ágora y Cristos inician su combate, al tiempo que Shaka permanece de pie, tan sólo observando como le pidieran. "¡Maldición!" piensa volviéndose apretando sus dientes contra su rival, alto de cabello largo y piel pálida, quien lo observa con una sonrisa torcida que le da un aspecto siniestro.

"¿Esperando a que tu Maestro te ayude?" pregunta Ian adivinando los deseos de el Santo del Pavo Real. "¡Eres tan inútil que no eres capaz ni siquiera de honrar tu propia promesa! ¡Jamás te imaginaste esta clase de batallas! ¡Ni en tus sueños más calenturientos!" Dice Ian carcajeando burlándose abiertamente de su oponente. "¡Eres como el sapo que sólo conoce el estanque, que cuando lo dejó para ir al mar, se petrificó de terror ante lo que encontró y que jamás imaginó terminando ahogado!" Cerrando sus ojos y haciendo de lado su escudo, Ian sonríe más abiertamente. "No te preocupes ¡yo te ayudaré a alcanzar tu destino! ¡Muere!"

Elevando su cosmo y haciendo arder el aire alrededor de él, Ian del Escudo lanza un ataque cósmico que envuelve a Shiva paralizándolo aún más.

"BONE CRASH SWIRL!"

Lanzándose por los aires, Ian del Escudo llega hasta un punto en lo alto del techo que incluso rompe, y entonces, en velocidades superiores a las del sonido comienza a girar, llevando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza como un bailarín y flexionando su pierna derecha para dejar extendida la izquierda, una elegante pero mortal técnica. La punta del pie de Ian comienza a brillar acumulando cosmo y golpea a Shiva en el pecho como si se tratara de un taladro. Cuando esto ocurre, Shiva lanza un grito desgarrador que rompe sus ropas y hace volar su casco lejos de él, cayendo exactamente frente a los pies de Shaka.

"¡Shiva!" grita preocupado Ágora al escuchar a su compañero gritar y ser alcanzado por el ataque del Santo del Escudo, da un paso intentando ir a ayudarle, cuando percibe que el cosmo de su oponente arde con una calidad que le hace estremecerse... ¡siente frío!

"¿Piensas darle la espalda a tu oponente, Santo de Athena?" pregunta Cristos sin abandonar su postura de ofensa y defensa a la vez. "¿Crees que serías de ayuda para él? Me parece que no sabes cuáles son tus prioridades: tú estás en graves problemas."

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo único que ustedes saben hacer es hablar y hablar, Santo renegado." Responde Ágora sonriendo. "Lo único que he sido capaz de observar de ustedes hasta ahora son sólo sus labios moverse para aburrirnos hasta la muerte con sus tontos relatos y un ataque a traición que les valió una efímera victoria."

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunta Cristos ofendido por las palabras del Santo de la Flor de Loto. "¡Vas a tragarte eso que has dicho!"

Cerrando sus ojos e inflamando su cosmo, Ágora responde.

"Entonces tengo poco que temer, si esa amenaza la hubiera hecho yo, tendrías que estar temblando."

"¡Idiota!" grita Cristos abandonando su posición y lanzándose con furia contra su enemigo. Ágora sonríe satisfecho de haber roto la postura de su enemigo y explota con fuerza su cosmo de color púrpura deteniendo a Cristos en el camino, quien sorprendido se pregunta lo que ocurre. Alrededor de él, Ágora comienza a correr en círculos, lanzando una ráfaga de golpes que comienzan a golpear a su enemigo.

Shaka expande su cosmo por el lugar, pero se da cuenta que una vez más, su cosmo parece ser encerrado dentro de una cápsula.

"¡Una vez más ocurre esto!" exclama. "No soy capaz de expandir mi visión para buscar a Gurka... ¡y este cosmos que me envuelve!" Dice mirando hacia arriba de él, extendiendo sus manos asemejando un acto de mimo que tiene en frente de sí una barrera invisible pero tangible. "¡Es Eris!" Piensa poniéndose en guardia al reconocer el cosmo que lo origina aproximándose.

"Paciencia querido..." escucha la voz de la diosa hablando directamente a su mente. "Pronto estaremos frente a frente..." Concluye carcajeando con sorna.

Como si se tratara de un torrente de lava expulsado con violencia de un volcán, el cosmo de Eris se esparce por todo el recinto reavivando a sus guerreros con fuerza.

Shaka apretando sus puños indignado exclama: "¡Sois una diosa sin honor! ¿Es posible que tengáis tan poca confianza en vuestros guerreros que intervenís descaradamente en sus luchas?"

Eris carcajea divertida ante la pregunta del Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"¿Honor?" pregunta escupiendo la palabra. "Ése es un concepto muy vago, humano estúpido, uno que no se ajusta a mis estándares. Además ¿porqué habría yo de perderme de la diversión ahora que tengo nuevamente la oportunidad?"

Shaka intenta romper la cápsula de cosmo que le envuelve para ayudar a sus discípulos, pero encuentra una resistencia imposible de franquear.

"Ya te he demostrado antes que no puedes contra una pequeña muestra de mi fuerza en casa de Athena, ¿ahora pretendes hacerlo en la mía?" Pregunta Eris con tono fatídico. "Y te voy a ser honesta, Santo de Virgo... eres demasiado aburrido como para dejarte la fiesta en tus manos, mejor déjame a mí, que se lo que hago."

"¡Sois una diosa malsana e impúdica!" exclama Shaka impotente.

"¡No tienes una idea de cómo me excita el lenguaje sucio, Amado Mío! ¡Sigue así y me encontrarás entregada del todo a ti!" Responde una vez más la diosa de la Discordia.

Shaka detiene su lucha y permanece en silencio aparentemente rindiéndose quizá ante la imposibilidad que le parece tratar con la personalidad de la diosa.

"¡Ay no te desanimes, querido...!" agrega Eris. "¡Verás que todavía tengo una sorpresa más para reavivar tu pasión! Sólo espera a que llegue donde se encuentran ustedes."

Riendo fuertemente, Cristos brinca escapando de la ráfaga de golpes que Ágora le propina, impulsando su cosmo con la ayuda que la diosa de la discordia le dispensa.

"¡Una diosa me protege!" exclama Cristos en el aire carcajeando. "¡No eras y serás rival para mí jamás!" Juntando sus puños, el aire alrededor de Ágora se comienza a condensar.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Ágora de Loto deteniendo su carrera y mirando hacia el cielo donde el Santo de la Cruz del Sur brincara. Sin perder la calma, el discípulo de Shaka junta sus manos y eleva su cosmo como una oración, haciendo que detrás de él se aparezca la figura de una flor de loto en botón. Poco a poco, la flor se abre y se convierte en energía que Ágora despide con rapidez contra Cristos, quien sorprendido por esta eventualidad recibe de lleno toda la furia del ataque de Ágora y es lanzado al suelo abriendo un boquete y perdiendo el sentido. "¡Shiva!" exclama en voz baja preocupado Ágora corriendo hacia donde viera caer a su compañero.

Ian se interpone en el camino de Ágora de manera sorpresiva.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, Santo de Athena?" pregunta con la misma sonrisa perversa que siempre demuestra, poniendo su mano en el vientre de Ágora, quien asombrado se detiene y observa lo que Ian hace. De la palma de su mano, una fuerte luz azulada emana y el Santo de la Flor de Loto es lanzado lejos hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. "¡Mi poder es más fuerte con la diosa apoyándome! ¿Y dónde está el poder de su Maestro ahora que lo necesitan? ¿Se dan cuenta de la gravedad de su error ahora?" Dice carcajeando mientras que polvo de las columnas y del techo caen en fragmentos como consecuencia de la violencia de la batalla.

Shiva recobra poco a poco el conocimiento, siente sus manos débiles y le resulta difícil enfocar su vista. Observa como poco a poco, Ian del Escudo camina hacia donde se encuentra Ágora.

"¿Respiras aún?" dice Ian volviéndose a él con sorpresa interrumpiendo su camino contra el Santo de la Flor de Loto. "¡No esperaba que fueras capaz de resistir el impacto de mi técnica! Esas armaduras que ustedes tienen no son tan débiles como las de bronce..." Reconoce el Santo renegado.

Shiva escucha estas palabras sorprendido.

"¡Eso es!" piensa observando fijamente al hombre de armadura roja. "¡La fuerza de su armadura es menor que la de la nuestra!" Con nuevo impulso, Shiva logra ponerse de pie, dando un traspiés a causa del esfuerzo.

Ian carcajea sonoramente al observarlo parado ahí, delante de él con tantos problemas.

"¡Ja!" Dice haciendo repetir esa burla con el eco del edificio. "¡Eres una vergüenza para verte! Deberías saber cuándo aceptar la derrota con dignidad, estúpido!" Concluye cambiando su cara burlona por una llena de ira y desprecio.

"¡No existe dignidad en ser derrotado por alguien como tú, Ian!" responde al fin Shiva del Pavo Real comenzando a elevar su cosmo. "¡Deberías de seguir siendo comida de gusanos!" Las plumas de adorno de su armadura lapislázuli se elevan detrás de él asemejándose a la cola de un pavo real mostrando todo el esplendor de su abanico. Los ojos cerrados, el cosmo elevándose, su mente concentrándose. Estudiándolo, Ian detiene sus pasos y se planta firmemente.

"¿Volverás a intentar derrotarme con tu inútil velocidad, Shiva?" pregunta sonriendo. "¿No has comprendido que mientras tenga esto..." dice levantando su brazo mostrando su escudo. "... no serás capaz de derrotarme?"

"Soy un mal estudiante." Dice finalmente abriendo sus ojos, completando la explosión de cosmos que toma por sorpresa a Ian del Escudo que observa múltiples brazos y golpes provenir del guerrero de Athena, en una velocidad que comienza a superar la que hasta ahora exhibiera. "¡ATAQUE DE LOS CIEN BRAZOS!" Exclama finalmente Shiva del Pavo Real.

Refugiándose detrás de su escudo, Ian permanece inmóvil producto de la sorpresa de la furia del ataque de el guerrero de Athena que hasta hacía unos instantes antes, parecía del todo derrotado.

"¡Jamás lograrás vencerme, Shiva!" exclama el Santo del Escudo amenazante. "¡Y no podrás mantener la fuerza de tu ataque cómo hasta ahora, y cuando eso ocurra, será tu fin!" Dice amenazadoramente.

"¡No lograrás cumplir tu amenaza, infeliz!" Dice Shiva quien aumenta su cosmo y la rudeza de su ataque. Como si el escudo fuera una sombrilla protegiéndole de una lluvia de golpes, Ian comienza a sentir un dolor fuerte en su brazo observando con angustia que su escudo, comienza a cuartearse ante el embate de Shiva del Pavo Real.

"¡Imposible!" exclama al observar esto. "¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!"

"¡Tu armadura es débil, Santo del Escudo! ¡Y una que no te pertenece ya más!" Los múltiples golpes de Shiva finalmente logran destrozar la armadura, la cual, resquebrajándose comienza a caer en pedazos mientras que los golpes de Shiva lastiman puntos vitales en Ian. Sin mayor protección, el antiguo Santo del Escudo recibe la tormenta cósmica sin oponer resistencia. Cuando al fin termina, Shiva le observa tranquilamente, mientras que en su garganta se agolpa algo parecido a fuego líquido que expulsa por la boca para observar que es sangre de sus vísceras explotadas. "¡No!" piensa con angustia. "¡No otra vez la angustia de la muerte!" Todo se oscurece en su visión para caer sin vida pesadamente.

Se escuchan unos aplausos al silencio que le sigue la caída del guerrero. Shiva se pone en guardia mirando hacia el otro lado, cuando observa que en una puerta alta, el cosmo que ayudara a su enemigo se hace más presente. Poco a poco, ingresa a la estancia, una joven mujer de alrededor de doce años y aspecto frágil, de cabellera rubia y piel muy pálida que sostiene un tridente en su mano derecha.

"¡Muy bien hecho, me han sorprendido!" dice la mujer con voz aguda. "Veo que he llegado en el mejor momento, eso me complace."

"¡Eris!" exclama Shaka midiendo el poderoso cosmo de la diosa quien rompe la burbuja cósmica donde lo encerrara.

"¡Esa soy yo!" exclama la diosa llevándose su mano izquierda al pecho y poniendo cara inocente. Calla cuando observa que Shaka parece concentrarse en su apariencia. "¿Sabes que es más molesto para una mujer hermosa de ser observada tan majaderamente?" Pregunta sin esperar realmente una respuesta. "¡Qué cuando lo hacen lo hagan con los ojos cerrados!" Concluye. Caminando con seguridad, la mujer baja por el aire como si hubieran unos escalones. "¡Sin ver debajo del vestido, pícaro!" Dice sonriendo y guiñando un ojo agitando su dedo índice negando hasta llegar casi hasta al frente del Santo Dorado de Virgo, quien no renuncia a observarla detenidamente. "Que mi apariencia no te engañe fácilmente, mortal." Dice Eris solemnemente. "El cuerpo podrá parecer débil, pero ¡sabes en carne propia que soy capaz de muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas!"

Ágora se pone de pie con trabajos para observar que Ian ha caído y que ahora la atención de su compañero Shiva se concentra en la figura frágil que emana un poder cósmico increíble y que está frente de su Maestro. Intenta moverse hacia donde Shaka se encuentra pero la voz de éste le detiene.

"¡No lo hagan!" dice con tono enérgico. "Ustedes han peleado su batalla, ahora es tiempo de que me dejen hacer la mía." Explica.

Eris carcajea ante las palabras del Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"Aguafiestas hasta el final, ¿no es cierto?" pregunta burlonamente. "No deberías de quitarle a tus estudiantes las ganas por pelear ¿no es a eso por lo que los mandaste aquí por principio de cuentas?"

"SOUTHERN CROSS THUNDER PUNCH!" interrumpe de pronto la voz del olvidado Cristos, quien haciendo a un lado un fragmento de pared que le había caído encima eleva su cosmo destrozándolo y emitiendo un brillo de tono verdoso.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Eris sorprendida.

Cruzando sus brazos, el alto joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio enfría la humedad alrededor suyo. bajando la temperatura de todo objeto cerca de él. Un brillo emana del cruce exacto de sus manos y una ráfaga de cosmos helado se lanza contra Ágora y Shiva, quienes tomados por sorpresa totalmente son alcanzados por su enemigo cayendo violentamente contra la pared opuesta sintiendo como fragmentos de cristal los golpea rasgando la piel de sus rostros, heridas que comienzan a sangrar de forma inmediata. Caminando poco a poco, Cristos se aproxima a los discípulos de Shaka mostrándose satisfecho.

"¡Acabaron por suerte con Ian pero yo no soy tan débil!" dice aproximándose. "¡Reciban de mí la muerte blanca!" Su cosmo comienza a concentrarse un poco más preparando un último ataque devastador cuando de pronto, un golpe en su espalda lo llena de un dolor inmenso. Volviéndose hacia su pecho sintiendo que lo que le golpeara le ha atravesado, confirma incrédulo que su piel, sus huesos y su armadura han sido destrozados por el cetro de la diosa Eris, la cual ha lanzando su tridente desde lejos alcanzándole. Bajando sus manos con angustia toca las puntas del tridente que le ha atravesado comenzando a comprender que está viviendo sus últimos segundos y se vuelve hacia la diosa con una mirada de decepción e incomprensión que dura sólo unos momentos antes de desplomarse. Sorprendidos, Ágora y Shiva miran como Eris se aproxima poco a poco para recoger su tridente, sacándolo en medio de una obscena escena de muerte, para ponerlo de pie, mientras que la sangre de Cristos se derrama en sus manos, para caer como gotas bajo de su puño.

"¡Odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando!" dice Eris mirando su mano con repugnancia y quemando su cosmo hasta evaporar la sangre del que fuera su sirviente. Sin prestar la menor atención a los Santos de Athena se vuelve hacia Shaka, quien volviéndose poco a poco reprueba.

"¡Qué pronto mostráis tu verdadero y abyecto ser, diosa traidora!" La voz de Shaka suena firme e indignada. "¡Habéis matado a uno de vuestros sirvientes! Aquel que hace unos momentos dijera que jamás le traicionaríais como culpaba a Athena de haberlo hecho..."

"¡Ése fue su gran error!" responde Eris carcajeando al observar una vez más al Santo de Athena mostrando emociones. "Pero muy oportuno, al menos me permitió observarte una vez más desesperado y enojado, algo mucho mejor que tu aburrida cara inexpresiva."

"¡Sois una víbora!" Exclama Shaka de Virgo asqueado.

"Sí, sí lo soy." Dice Eris llevándose una mano al pecho sobreactuando pena. "¡Soy una diosa mala, mala!" Y luego, interrumpiendo el melodrama, pone gesto maligno para decir. "Pero, para que nos reconciliemos, quiero mostrarte que no me he quedado sin juguetes para jugar en esta pequeña fiestecita tuya y mía." Volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta por donde entrara, unos pasos se escuchan, para decir: "¡Quiero presumirles mi más reciente adquisición! ¡Y no lo tomé del Hades! ¿No es emocionante?" Su tono de voz adquiriendo un tono aniñado.

Shaka de Virgo vuelve sus sentidos hacia la puerta para ver entrar, de manera tranquila y con mirada perdida a un joven alto de cabello negro y piel morena, cubierto por la armadura de La Campana.

"¡Gurka!" exclama Shaka asombrado. "¿Qué le habéis hecho, diosa impía?" pregunta enojado volviéndose de inmediato hacia la diosa.

El joven salta desde ese lugar y cae frente de Shiva y Ágora quienes lo observan atónitos. Su mirada perdida y sin brillo se torna más nublada cuando su cosmo se eleva de manera agresiva.

"TOLLING BELL!" grita levantando una pequeña campana de estilo tibetano y golpeándola, magnificando las ondas con su cosmo y lanzando un destructivo ataque sónico. Velozmente, Shiva y Ágora se separan, esquivando por apenas el ataque de su antiguo compañero, que destruye la pared donde hubieran estado recargados.

"¡Déjalo en libertad, Eris o yo...!" comienza a amenazar Shaka molesto cuando, Eris, sin volverse hacia él y sin dejar de prestar atención a Gurka exclama.

"¡Shh!" Dice agitando la mano de manera altiva ordenándole que se calle. "¡No me dejas prestar atención a esto!" Eris posa su mirada y su cosmo determinando la seriedad del ataque de Gurka contra los discípulos del Santo Dorado de Virgo, desconfiada aún de la facilidad con que lo ganara para su lado.

"¡Estoy fastidiado de ti, quiero acabar con esto y lo haré ahora!" grita Shaka molesto explotando su cosmo y llevándolo hasta el Séptimo Sentido.

"¿Qué?" pregunta asombrada Eris al comenzar a vislumbrar el poder del que el Santo de Virgo comienza a hacer gala. "¡Este no es un cosmo común y corriente! ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta observando que detrás del Santo Dorado de Virgo, se materializa la figura de una joven sobre un caballo blanco que cabalga sobre el aire con cientos de almas alrededor suyo.

"¡SUMISIÓN AL INFIERNO!" grita Shaka explotando su cosmo de manera destructiva. El rostro de Eris se ilumina al observar la increíble energía al ir a su encuentro.

Desde fuera, el sol comienza su viaje hacia el final del día. El Santuario de Eris emite un sonido sordo, aparentaría el ronquido de una bestia durmiendo, aunque en realidad sería un golpe mortal dado desde el interior de esa bestia. Un enorme haz de luz se despide de su techo, rompiéndose y escapando hacia el cielo, explotando ahí y asemejando un segundo sol que de pronto hubiera escapado del complejo de ruinas. El trueno consecuente de la explosión es escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda.

La cámara del Patriarca en la cima de la Colina Zodiacal, donde Saga de Géminis, posando como el líder del Santuario tras haber asesinado al antiguo regente y Maestro de Mu de Aries sigue los acontecimientos por medio de su cosmo.

"Ya la pelea ha comenzado." Piensa a la espera de un resultado. "El poder de Shaka es asombroso, tal y como siempre me imaginé. Es peligroso un hombre con tanto poder, aún y cuando hasta ahora me haya demostrado lealtad. Un enfrentamiento con él de manera directa es algo que no desearía que ocurriese."

Los pasos de un Santo suenan detrás de él, y reprimiendo un suspiro de molestia, Saga se vuelve pensando.

"¡A veces interpretar este papel puede ser tan aburrido!" Hablando a través de la máscara que cubre su rostro, el Santo de Géminis recibe al responsable de esos sonidos, quien se ha arrodillado a los pies del trono. Sentándose con majestuosidad, Saga es ahora el Máximo de los 88 Santos de la Orden de Athena. "Afrodita ¿porqué has salido de la Casa de Piscis? ¿Crees que tengo obligación de recibirte cada vez que a ti te plazca?"

Mirándolo con pena y demostrando algo de dolor, los dulces ojos azules de Afrodita se posan sobre el soberano del Santuario.

"¿Porqué me habla así, Su Excelencia?" pregunta como reproche con una voz que suena alteradamente gruesa. "¿Le desagrada mi cercanía?"

"Afrodita..." responde El Patriarca poco a poco, recordándose que tiene que ser paciente. "Sabes que tu presencia aquí es casi siempre bienvenida, sin embargo, el tenerte entrando de manera furtiva es algo que por momentos me pone nervioso."

"¿Porqué?" pregunta poniéndose de pie el joven peliazul, revelando la gloria de la armadura dorada de Piscis, que brilla con magnificencia, envolviendo un Santo alto de aspecto tan bello que rayaría en lo femenino. "Jamás hubo esa clase de molestias en la era del mito..."

"¡Calla!" exclama El Patriarca levantando violentamente su mano. "¡Tú sabes que estos son tiempos diferentes!" Afrodita le escucha bajando el rostro que se ensombrece ante esta declaración. "Por lo mismo debemos de ser más cuidadosos. No hay guerra que hasta el momento se haya librado entre los dioses que se asemeje a la actual: el secreto y la discreción son obligatorios para el cumplimiento de nuestros objetivos y así algún día..." dice dulcificando su tono. "... Volver a gozar de aquello que se podía en la época del mito."

La promesa proferida por El Patriarca provoca una sonrisa en el rostro del Santo de Piscis, y en sus ojos aparece algo parecido a la esperanza.

"Yo me preguntaba..." dijo al fin el Pez Dorado. "... ¿Porqué matar a la diosa de la guerra cuando nos podría ser de mayor utilidad viviendo aquí, en el Santuario de Athena? Los demás son ignorantes, ella bien podría pasar por la de los Ojos Grises, sin que tengamos que perder a un aliado poderoso y a Eris."

"Afrodita, yo tengo mis razones. Una diosa de la guerra no es necesariamente un sustituto confiable para otra. Piensa que lo mejor que podría pasar es que esos dos se exterminaran mutuamente, pero el sólo hecho de que uno venza sobre el otro facilitará nuestros planes a futuro. Mis decisiones no obedecen a caprichos, Santo Dorado de Piscis. Todo está ejecutándose de acuerdo a una estrategia: diluir y debilitar las fuerzas de los enemigos..." levantándose, el Patriarca camina levantando su puño y mirando hacia la pared detrás de su trono. "¡Cuando todo esto acabe no habrá espacio más que para un solo gobernante del universo!"

"¡ATAQUE DE LAS CIEN MANOS!" grita Shiva lanzando su máxima técnica contra Gurka quien la esquiva fácilmente, el Santo de la Campana patea con fuerzas al del Pavo Real en un costado lanzándole contra otro de los ya frágiles muros que parecen ya no poder soportar la batalla que sostienen los antiguos compañeros.

"¡FLOR DE LOTO!" grita ahora Ágora lanzando una miríada de golpes contra Gurka quien volviéndose tranquilamente muestra la bóveda de su campana contra la energía de su compañero para absorber la fuerza cósmica del ataque y regresarla a manera de ondas sonoras que alcanzan a herir a ambos Santos al apuntar contra el suelo que los sostiene. Con dolor, ambos guerreros caen.

La risa de Eris hace eco por todo el sitio, quien se adelanta un poco de donde Gurka está observando a sus antiguos compañeros caídos.

"Me lograste sorprender, Shaka de Virgo, creo que después de todo no eres tan insignificante como me pareciste al comienzo." Dice ella avanzando y sin abandonar su tono socarrón. "Sin embargo, aunque pueda reconocer esto, tu poder aún dista mucho de ser capaz de vencer el cosmo de una diosa." Señalando con su mano libre a sus discípulos detrás de ella agrega. "Tú y tus discípulos correrán con la misma suerte, creo que de eso no te debe de quedar la menor duda para estos momentos. Tú no eres un dios, aunque digas que estás cerca de serlo. Como puedes ver..." dice mientras observa a unos metros de ella a un Santo Dorado de Virgo sentado en el suelo tras haber recibido su propio ataque de vuelta. "Todos ustedes están a merced de un solo golpe final, mismo que asestaremos ya, puesto que esta fiesta tiene que terminar, ya que ha dejado de serme entretenida."

"¡No, Maestro!" grita negando con la cabeza Shiva ignorando a Gurka delante de él quien permanece amenazante con su campana apuntada a ellos.

"¡Esto es lo que has logrado, Gurka!" reprocha Ágora observándole enojado y con rencor. "¡Jamás me pareciste digno de ser considerado como uno de los mejores discípulos del Maestro y ahora estás ayudando a su caída! ¡Eres un traidor!"

"Bien, pues me parece que esto ha terminado ya..." dice Eris haciendo arder su cosmos y levantando su tridente apuntándolo contra Shaka. "No te preocupes, Shaka de Virgo..." dice Eris. "Esto es sólo el comienzo, más allá de esta vida nos encontraremos, de eso puedes estar seguro." Bajando su mano, lanza con fuerza el tridente que sostiene con su mano directamente contra el Santo Dorado de Virgo.

Aún entre segundos existe una cantidad enorme de tiempo en la que muchas cosas pueden decidirse. Viendo el inminente final cerca, Shiva y Ágora exclaman sintiendo que la angustia les invade por su Maestro que enfrenta una muerte segura, pero Gurka no observa, siente que el aire le golpea el rostro, y con esfuerzo, logra recuperar el brillo de su mirada perdida comprendiéndolo todo en un instante. Moviéndose a una velocidad parecida a la de la luz, el Santo de la Campana se lanza por el espacio que lo separa de Shaka de Virgo soltando su campana que cae poco a poco; el tridente de Eris que parece recién ha abandonado su mano queda detrás de él, ante la mirada defraudada y sorprendida de Eris quien observa como su tridente es interrumpido en su camino final por el cuerpo de Gurka, el cual recibe el castigo de la diosa ofreciendo su vida por la de su Maestro. El cuerpo de Gurka es traspasado al mismo tiempo que su campana choca contra el suelo y rueda inútilmente.

Shaka recibe a su estudiante entre sus brazos, quien ha sido atravesado por el tridente de la diosa de la discordia.

"¡Gurka!" exclama Shaka observando a su discípulo, casi sin fuerzas. "¿Qué habéis hecho?"

"Maestro..." responde Gurka abriendo sus labios, por los que comienza a escapar un hilillo de sangre, sonriendo. "No se preocupe, no pierda la calma... yo sólo estoy siguiendo el camino que mi propósito me ha re...velado..." dice hablando con dificultad. "Usted es... necesario aún para el mundo, debe de volver a su pro... propósito. ¡Regrese a él!" Shaka le escucha con gesto angustiado cuando nota que el cuerpo de Gurka comienza a experimentar los espasmos de la muerte. "¡Ágora! ¡Shiva!" exclama intentando gritar sin lograrlo. "¡No lo dejen sólo... el aislamiento no es bueno para... él...!" Y así, Gurka, discípulo de Shaka, deja este mundo, creyendo que sus antiguos condiscípulos le han escuchado porque gritaba, cuando era sólo el deseo de ello lo que lo hizo creerlo.

"¡Maldito!" dice finalmente Eris rompiendo el grave silencio. "¡Me engañó! ¡Él me traicionó a mí!" Grita incrédula. "¡Una eternidad en el infierno no será castigo suficiente!"

"Yo por el otro lado..." dice Shaka depositando con suavidad el cuerpo de su discípulo en el suelo y poniéndose de pie desafiante ante Eris. "...No estoy dispuesto a daros el lujo de una eternidad de castigo como recompensa."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Eris observando como el cosmo de Shaka comienza a manifestarse a su alrededor en forma de relámpagos que iluminan la oscuridad y de rayos de energía que rodean la figura del Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"¡El universo no puede ni debe soportar la tiranía de seres bestiales cómo habéis demostrado ser, Eris!" Con un movimiento elegante y varonil, Shaka se desprende de su capa blanca para cubrir con ella el cuerpo de Gurka. "¡Tu efímera presencia ha ocasionado más muertes de las que estoy dispuesto a tolerar!"

"¡Maestro!" exclaman al mismo tiempo Shiva y Ágora al notar a su Maestro lleno de furia.

"¡No me hagas reír!" dice Eris observándolo todo con una sonrisa, pero sin acertar a saber la razón exacta de porqué en estos momentos, se siente presa de un miedo que comienza a invadirla. "¡Tú que no has sido capaz de soportar la presión de mi cosmo! ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora que no pudiste impedir que uno de sus alumnos muriera?"

"¡Eris!" dice Shaka alzando la voz haciéndola callar. "He podido observarte y he determinado que el cuerpo que habitas no es uno en el que hayas estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Dijisteis que no me dejara llevar por tu apariencia, y he observado una pequeña muestra de la basura que pensáis traer a este mundo, yo te digo ahora, que tampoco me toméis por un ignorante."

"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Eris sin comprender las palabras del Santo Dorado de Virgo quien se adelanta dos pasos para dejar el cuerpo cubierto de Gurka detrás de él.

"Un dios se encuentra en su momento más expuesto cuando ha comenzado el momento de una posesión2, ahora me resulta claro que el cuerpo que habéis tomado como recipiente aún no es capaz de ser usado para vuestros malvados propósitos en toda la extensión de tu poder, el devolverme mi técnica lo agotó. Ahora yo te digo: tampoco sobreestimes las capacidades de tu poder." Concluye Shaka señalando a la diosa condenatoriamente. "¡Despídete de este mundo, Eris, habéis traído a este tu última desgracia!"

Concentrándose intensamente en su cuerpo el cosmo de Shaka explota.

"¿Qué hace?" pregunta Eris retrocediendo con temor y alzando su brazo para protegerse.

"¡El Maestro...!" exclama Shiva asombrado observando al Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"¡Está abriendo sus ojos!" concluye Ágora la frase iniciada por su compañero.

Un fulgor dorado escapa debajo de los párpados de Shaka al liberar la explosión de su cosmo contra la diosa de la discordia al tiempo que grita:

"TENBU HORIN!"

Instantáneamente el entorno que les rodea se torna en una dimensión sin suelo en donde Shaka y Eris parecen flotar en el aire. Sus cabellos moviéndose por la tempestad de viento que el despertar de la fuerza del cosmo de Shaka provoca.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Eris sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa de los acontecimientos. "¿Malgastas tu cosmo en espectáculos visuales? ¿Me sigues subestimando, Shaka?"

"¡No tienes escapatoria ya, Eris!" grita Shaka observándola con furia, mostrando sus ojos verdes y un lunar a la mitad de su frente. "El Tesoro de la Danza Celestial es mi técnica máxima que encierra en sí misma el poder destructivo del ataque y la resistencia de la defensa, en otras palabras: atacar y defenderse son imposibles para ti."

"¡No tiene sentido lo que dices!" exclama la diosa de la discordia molesta. "¡Tus palabras sólo buscan impresionarme pero no lo lograrás!" Dice mientras que se mueve y notando que su movimiento está limitado por el poder de Shaka que sigue creciendo.

"El Tesoro del Cielo irá privando a tu cuerpo humano de cada uno de sus sentidos hasta que habitarlo resulte más una carga para ti que una ventaja." Dice Shaka juntando sus manos con aparente tranquilidad. "¡Ahora te privaré del Sentido del Gusto!" Dice mientras que alza su mano derecha.

Eris siente como la energía de Shaka explota en su interior, grita pero pronto su alarido es ahogado al sentir como el gusto es suprimido de su cuerpo.

"Ya no tengo que escuchar tu incesante parlotear, Eris. Ahora te das cuenta que quien me ha subestimado desde el comienzo eres tú. Acabemos con tu sentido de la vista ahora." Dice mientras que alza nuevamente su mano seguida de una explosión que emana de su palma. La vista de Eris parece nublarse de inmediato. "Ya ahora tú no tendrás que soportar mi espectáculo de luces y mi derroche cósmico... ¡tu olfato, lo quiero!"

Eris intenta gritar, en su mente, existen maldiciones y blasfemias que se acallan cuando un acceso más al mundo físico se cancela al despedirse de su sentido del olfato.

"¡Renuncia a ese cuerpo, Eris! ¡No me hagas destruirlo cuando el resultado es el mismo! Una vez más apelo a tu sentido de la honorabilidad." Dice Shaka. La diosa de la discordia niega con dificultades y con vehemencia. "¡Que así sea, estas fueron las últimas palabras que habéis escuchado, ahora te privaré de tu sentido del oído!"

Como si cayera en un precipicio sin fondo, permanece quieta, insegura de qué hacer. Escucha el aproximarse de una energía que sisea y logra percibir el calor de la misma al tocarla. Sin manera de saber lo que tiene enfrente, es más ahora un cadáver viviente.

"¿Es esto lo que los humanos experimentan cuando mueren?" piensa Eris angustiada pensando en Cristos a quien despachara y cayera mirándola con esa mirada llena de terror. "¿Cómo lo logran resistir? ¡No quiero!" grita en su mente. "¡No quiero dejar de existir!"

Entonces lo siente, un ataque más que la priva de su sentido del tacto, ocasionando que el cuerpo que la habita comience a caer. Llena de pánico, reconoce que las fuerzas de este cuerpo comienzan a flaquear y decide salir. Ante el cuerpo caído de la joven, Shaka observa como la esencia de Eris abandona el cuerpo.

"¡Has cometido un grave error al creer que privándome de este cuerpo humano estarás a salvo, Santo de Athena! ¡Ahora mi rabia será incontenible...!"

Shaka la observa tranquilamente haciendo brillar su cosmos.

"¡Y tú has cometido un error al no huir de inmediato, Diosa Descarriada, ya que me encuentro listo para castigaros una vez más!" dice haciendo explotar su cosmo. "RIKU DORIN NE!" grita lanzando su poder contra la energía divina quien inicia un recorrido por las diferentes dimensiones que Shaka llama "Cielos".

Resistiendo apenas, la esencia del ser que se hace llamar Eris, vaga erráticamente por el aire tras sufrir el castigo de la técnica del Santo Dorado de Virgo, Vertiéndose en una manzana dorada que se deposita en el suelo, esperando que el humano sirviente de Athena sea capaz de mostrar misericordia y no exterminarla.

"No puedo confiar en que así será..." Piensa angustiada concentrando su cosmo en otro que no se encuentra en aquella estancia pero que permanece en espera de su llamado. "¡Escúchame guerrero mío! ¡Ven en mi auxilio y sácame de aquí rápidamente!" Dice mientras que su alma se encierra completamente en la manzana dorada que queda a unos metros delante de Shaka que reconoce que el final de esta batalla ha sido ganado con mucho esfuerzo. Moviéndose poco a poco con la manzana está a punto de tomarla cuando de pronto un cosmo muy fuerte lo interrumpe y lo intenta golpear haciéndole tropezar.

"¡No!" dice Shaka, conocedor de que si no acaba con Eris en esta oportunidad, en una siguiente será más difícil hacerlo.

"¡Maestro!" exclaman Shiva y Ágora quienes acuden a ayudarle a levantarse. "¡Maestro!"

"¡La Manzana Dorada!" exclama Shaka extendiendo su mano, para encontrarla desaparecida de donde estuviera. Mirando hacia arriba, sienten la presencia de alguien que los observa. Y ahí, en una especie de ventana que da hacia los riscos de las montañas, un hombre en armadura de color púrpura que sostiene la manzana en su mano los observa desde las sombras que ya invaden el recinto llegado el atardecer y no permitiendo observar su rostro con claridad. Un par de orificios brillantes donde debieran estar sus ojos, unos ojos que se posan en Shaka con un odio absoluto. "¿Quién sois?" pregunta el Santo Dorado de Virgo al sentir el cosmo agresivo de aquella figura misteriosa. El hombre no hace sino observarlo con más odio y dando la media vuelta brinca por la ventana para desaparecer en el vacío de las montañas.

Shiva y Ágora se levantan para ir tras el desconocido pero Shaka, con voz tranquila les impide moverse.

"¡No vayan tras de él!" Ordena. Poniéndose de pie, siente como sus alumnos lo observan sin comprender porqué ordenó eso. "Hay victorias que pueden parecer insuficientes, pero que seguirán siéndolo mientras no se fuerce a que sea más grande, déjenlos ir." Caminando hacia el pasillo, Shaka respira preocupado preguntándose si verá de nuevo a Eris y en qué circunstancias podrán vencerla ya sin la ventaja de la estrategia nacida en el fragor y las condiciones de este último combate. Recordando el cuerpo que Eris utilizara para su posesión, Shaka ordena. "¡Shiva, traed a la joven contigo!"

"¡Sí, Maestro!" dice el Santo del Pavo Real poniéndose su casco de nueva cuenta y obedeciendo al Santo Dorado.

"¿Y qué hacemos con Gurka, Maestro?" pregunta Ágora en voz baja acercándose al cuerpo cubierto por la capa del Guardián de Virgo.

Bajando su cabeza, Shaka suspira diciendo:

"Traedlo también, Ágora, murió como un Santo de Athena y su lugar de descanso se encuentra en El Santuario." Concluye saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose afuera del Santuario de Eris.

Recargado en un risco, escondiendo su cosmos y observando hacia el oeste, el hombre que sostiene la Manzana Dorada que encierra la esencia de la diosa de la Discordia permanece callado, él y sus pensamientos, como si lograra observar desde ahí el Santuario de Athena.

"No te desesperes..." dice la voz de Eris con tranquilidad. "Podrás ejecutar tu venganza contra los odiados Santos dorados pronto. Si has esperado tantos años, creo que podrás esperar un poco más, por ahora, llévame de aquí y déjame descansar..." dice mientras que el hombre de la armadura púrpura y negro comienza a moverse en dirección opuesta a la que estuviera viendo con tanta fijación obedeciendo a la voz que se emite desde aquel fruto de aspecto exótico. "Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo... de muy poco..."

"Maestro..." dice Shiva quien parado junto con Ágora y Shaka, observando como el Carro de Apolo da paso a la noche al concluir su camino. "¿Qué hará con esta mujer si está casi muerta?"

"No morirá, Shiva..." dice Shaka tranquilamente. "Ella por ahora duerme, su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho, pero pienso que es una posibilidad que viva, y tenerla cerca es lo mejor que podemos hacer, considerando que es el cuerpo que la diosa de la discordia eligió para reencarnar."

"¿La llevará al Santuario?" pregunta Shiva una vez más.

"Sí." Responde el Santo Dorado de Virgo sin más explicaciones.

Observando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecer tras las montañas, Shaka de Virgo reflexiona sobre las últimas palabras de Gurka y sobre el poder de esta enemiga, y se pregunta lo que el destino les depara.

"Gurka me dijo que debía regresar al camino de mi propósito..." dice pensando seriamente. "¿Acaso es que me desvié de él? He pensado que soy un hombre poderoso, pero hoy nuevamente sentí miedo e ira, dejé que la desesperación guiara mis pasos y demostré mi condición humana cuando estoy llamado a ser un dios..." dice mientras que comienza su camino hacia el Santuario. "Para asegurar una victoria y el cumplimiento de mi meta debo de convertirme en un dios, para que así nadie nunca jamás me logre vencer. ¡Estaré preparado a enfrentar en el futuro a dioses, si soy capaz de vencerlos, entonces no deberé de temer ni a ellos, ni a los hombres!"

El manto estrellado de Grecia cayó sobre de ellos, y en la lejanía, la constelación del Fénix brilló ominosamente, como en respuesta a los pensamientos y esperanzas de Shaka, el Hombre más Cercano a ser un Dios...

"_Lo que es humano, es inmortal..." Bulwer-Lytton_

FIN DEL VOLUMEN 2 DE LAS CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES 

1 Atlante también conocido por la mayoría de las personas como Atlas, el mismo gigante titán condenado a cargar sobre sus espaldas el peso de La Tierra.- Nota del Autor.

2 Este concepto lo introduje en su momento en la Crónica Zodiacal de Géminis, las palabras que el mismo Saga de Géminis pronuncia a Ares para realizar su movimiento de aprisionamiento. También en la serie de Saint Seiya se logra determinar esto al observar la batalla de Athena contra Poseidón quien no ha logrado despertar del todo en el cuerpo de Julián Solo.- Nota del Autor.


End file.
